TMNT: Mafioso
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything. Complete.
1. Like a Boss

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Coping Method 1: Becoming evil.**

"Master! Forgive me for my dishonorable acts!" The Dragon-Foot ninja begged; two of the four Elite Dragon-Foot ninjas were at both of his sides, holding his arms painfully behind his back and halting any chances of escape. "I swear to you, it was only a bit of foolishness!"

"Strange, I am not amused." The Leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Michaelangelo, said; he was concealed completely in full ninja garb with a full-face mask, and a Dragon-Foot symbol (Purple Foot clan symbol) stamped on both shoulders of the uniform. A three-linked nunchaku was strapped to the back of his uniform.

"Please, my lord, I will do anything! Just spare me!" The Dragon-Foot ninja begged, his lens-covered eyes were pleading for mercy. Mercy that the leader would not deliver.

"Hmm… Death or torture?" Michaelangelo amused aloud, purposely terrifying his subject "How about a little bit of both? Your fate rests upon your ability to survive." He looked to his Elites "Strip him naked and lock him in a cage of gay gorillas. And, paint his _thing _yellow so it looks like a banana." The Dragon-Foot ninja's expression was nothing but horrified "In three days, let him out; if he's dead, then bury him. If he's alive, laugh at his expense."

The Elites dragged the screaming non-conformist away, Michaelangelo stayed sitting on the mat between the pillars of his chambers.

Out from behind a large hanging curtain, a teenaged purple-haired girl with brown eyes in a pink kimono came out and walked towards him "What did that poor sap do, Mike?" She asked, cocking a stud-pierced eyebrow.

"He held a 'rally' against my 'tyranny'." Mike put air-quotation around some of the words "Really, if these morons hate being in the Dragon-Foot clan so bad, they could just leave and join the Bloods or the Crips." He crossed his arms.

"Eh, ninja-punks are kind of moron-ish." The girl mused.

"Glad to see you understand, Angel." Mike said; Angel was his go-to gal; well, actually, she was his advisor, and one of his best henchmen. When he first took over the Foot clan, she was the one who convinced him to take control of the Purple Dragons and put the two organizations together. Now the _Dragon-_Foot clan ruled the crime world of New York with an iron fist.

"Are my brothers dead yet?" Mike asked, he frowned when she shook her head. "They still shit-deep in grief?" Angel nodded "Huh," he thought aloud "they really need to learn how to cope, I'm mean; I'm coping." Mike shrugged.

"Enslaving your former enemies and punishing the disloyal with humorous fates is not _coping,_" Angel scoffed "it's a clear sign of having _mental issues!_"

"Do _you _want to be gang-raped by fruity primates too?" He threatened, although Angel was not affected because she knew he wouldn't follow through with a threat towards her.

"I'd choose that over the cesspool." She said indignantly "Although, when you decided to purchase a cage of homosexual gorillas, I thought you were nuts, but you decided to put them to use."

"I had it planned all along." Mike chuckled evilly, a malicious look in his eyes. "Although, do you _know_ how hard it was to find gay gorillas? I don't even have a guy for that! I was temped to tell Stockman-Stein to just genetically design some, but no he told me gay-ness wasn't genetic."

Angel rolled her eyes "Stockman-Stein is so annoying, why do you keep him around?"

"Because Don is way too solo to be the Dragon-Foot top scientist. And Doctor Chaplin is great and all, but he's a little too unreliable." Mike shrugged and got up from the lotus position on his mat "Come on, we have to go visit my favorite prisoners."

* * *

Part of taking over two crime organizations was, instead of killing, keeping the two former leaders prisoner so he could mock them in his spare time. Deep in the bowels of the Dragon-Foot clan skyscraper was a secret floor, which was dungeon. You couldn't be an evil mastermind without a dungeon, it only made sense.

Inside one of the cells, was Oroku Saki… Or at least, the bright red utrom without his metal suit. Mike decided to drive him nuts by putting him in a 'safety' sponge cell, with an electrified force-field instead of iron bars. Inside another cell, a concrete one with iron bars, was his daughter Karai. And finally, inside of another safety cell was Hun, former Purple Dragon leader, who was in an extra-strong straight jacket.

"I will destroy you!" The partially charred utrom Shredder screamed at him and tried to throw himself at Mike – only to be burst off of the electrified force-field and fly back to the spongy wall with somewhat of a splat. "I am the only Shredder!"

"Don't fry yourself, worm." Mike taunted "Squid is one of my favorites after all." The red utrom glared at him.

He was considering freeing Karai – she never caused much trouble and never spoke, all she really did was meditate to stop herself from going nuts. But, he didn't because she was too loyal to her adopted father.

Hun was kept in a straight-jacket because overtime Mike got tired of him punching and kicking walls to threaten him, and then he got tired of his yelling so his vocal cords were eventually ripped out too. Hun glared at him and mouthed M-rated words at him.

"Soups on." Angel said and dropped food trays into the food-slots of the cells – unidentified mush for the Utrom Shredder, green tea and rice balls for Karai (she got things easier than the other two because of her good behavior) and a green salad without ranch and a glass of water for Hun.

"Oh, and the Dragon-Foot clan is doing marvelous by the way," Mike said to all three "I'm doing way better than you three washed-up has-beens." Utrom Shredder cussed and swore at him, Karai sent him a glare and Hun scowled.

"I will get you." Utrom Shredder growled at Mike as he and Angel started to leave the dungeon.

Mike laughed like a maniac "Have fun with that on the last two weeks you have on death row!" He said and closed the heavy stone door.

* * *

Stockman-Stein was a brain in a jar…. Literally, a brain in a jar that ran the power grid and computer system throughout the Dragon-Foot enterprise. His actually name was Doctor Baxter Stockman, but he was nick-named Stockman-Stein by many because of his mad-scientist tendencies.

Believe it or not, he was loyal to Michaelangelo; because the new Dragon-Foot leader had been the one who put the Utrom Shredder in a cage. Stockman-Stein had a serious grudge against the Shredder, because it had been Oroku Saki who took his body apart until he was nothing but a brain, which was then stored into a jar.

Although the man-brain-thing was egotistical, he still delivered the goods when Mike demanded them. Unfortunately, Stockman did not get along with Donatello.

"Stockman-Stein." Mike commanded his top scientist as he and Angel entered the lab.

"Yes, my lord?" The robotic voice of Stockman-Stein came through the machinery.

"Double-Check the security and put the cesspool on screen, audio output included." Mike instructed; on one of the many screens, the image of a cell came up; a concrete 'sunken' room where traitorous foot ninjas were standing waist-deep in shit and were drinking coffee.

Mike pushed the audio-output button and his voice broadcasted into the room "Alright, coffee-break's over; get back on your heads!" He commanded.

Angel laughed; the cesspool was one of her favorite punishments; it didn't really hurt anyone (except for their pride and dignity) since they were allowed breathing tubes, but it was extremely humiliating and fucking funny to watch. Mike joined in on the laugher.

"Mike, you are one fucked up bastard, you know that?" Angel asked and wiped the tiny laugh-tears from her eyes.

Michaelangelo beamed "I know." He said. "Being evil has its perks after all."

* * *

**Me: That is how I believe Michaelangelo would be like if he was evil. Backstory after all of the turtles have their own chapters. Told you this story was part humor.**


	2. Swig of Sorrows

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Coping Method 2: Serving drunks and being a drunk.**

"Red-head." A man requested as he sat in a stool in front of the bar; Leonardo nodded and grabbed a glass under the counter, which he then filled with ice and poured in vodka and a little bit of red crush soda. He gave the man his drink, and the man forked over some money to pay.

On Leonardo's name-tag it read _Leo O'Neil, _but that was to disclose his full first name and his last name, so with Aprils permission he borrowed her maiden name. He worked as a bartender at April and Casey's nightclub the _Green Ninja, _where they got the name was kind of obvious…. Either that or they were closet Ninjago fans. To hide that he was a turtle to the drunk public, he wore a reaper robe and a scull-like hockey mask courtesy of Casey.

As hard as it was for those who knew Leo to believe, he had given up Ninjitsu, although those few people who did know him knew why.

Feeling bad for Leo's lack of motivation or ambition, April and Casey gave him a job as a bartender hoping it would bring him back into the world of the living. But unfortunately, like the grim reaper he resembled, he was still among the undead. He rarely spoke, he ate only to survive, he expressed no emotion but you could still tell he was sad, and he hadn't even touched his katana in a long time. April was relieved that he kept regular contact with his brothers…. Except for Mike; the moment he would contact Mike is the moment when he decides to commit suicide but there aren't any bridges and/or tall buildings to bail off of.

"Russian." A woman ordered, she wore heavy make-up and winked at him; Leo said nothing, but he mixed her drink and handed it to her, she paid for it, even gave him a little bit of a tip.

The job wasn't so bad – he got a decent pay if you considered that he lived in the sewers so he had no bills to pay except for food (which he didn't buy much of), and he got plenty of tips. And women were constantly throwing themselves at him, something he didn't mind; because many drunk ladies found themselves attracted to the mysterious, silent bartender.

And he was allowed all the drinks he wanted; at closing time, which was dawn, he would drink heavily, drunkenly stumble home but still manage not to be seen because of his past ninja training, and sleep off his drunkness until dusk when he would work again, working off his hang-over. It was a constant cycle, but Leo was all routine.

He would watch as other people had fun – drinking, dancing, hanging with friends and family – and the dull look in his eyes would get a little duller each time.

Although his life was not all darkness – Leo spent much time with the Jones' family, and played with their children; Shadow and Cody Jones, both of which thought of Leonardo as their uncle. He often saw Raph because he frequents the night club too, and though he barely ever saw Don they were still on relatively good terms. But he wasn't on good terms with Mikey; no one besides Don was anymore.

Then again, that was his fault; damn was he regretting it now.

As the nightclub closed down for the day, Leonardo overturned all of the stools onto the countertop and brought out a bottle of cranberry Smirnoff; he simply popped the top off and gulped half of it down in one swig.

Alcohol would not relieve his depression - in fact, he often felt his worse when he was drunk; he did it because he wouldn't remember his bout the next night.

Leonardo sighed as the alcohol effects took over his body - he took another swig. Another swig of sorrows.

* * *

**Really... Depressing.**

**I guess I don't like Leo that much... I think he's a douche to be honest.**

**Yeah... Review**


	3. El Loan Shark

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Coping Method 3: Following low-lives around with a group of Mexicans.**

"Well, well; Ricky da Rat." A Brooklyn voice behind Ricky made him shiver; he whirled around abruptly and his eyes were wide as saucers. Behind him was El the Shark, the most feared Loan Shark on the face of Manhattan. No one had ever seen El's face; his entire head was wrapped around mummy-style in a black scarf. He wore a thick brown leather jacket that was always zipped up, thick red gloves and black jeans with red-laced combat boots. His most feared attributes were, however, his always angry yellow eyes and the sai's holstered on his belt.

"H-Hey El." Ricky gulped, he backed up until his back made contact with the rotting wall "What bring you here in my place?" He tried not to sound like he was about to piss himself, but failed.

El approached him; stepping out of the shadows and he was eye-to-eye with Ricky; Ricky was surprised to see that El was not that tall, though many spoke that when they were eye-to-eye with El, they swore they were looking into the eyes of Satan. And Ricky believed now; El may not have been very tall, but he was as intimidating, dark, and sinister as the devil.

His yellow eyes were the flames of hell.

"'Nough of da questions, Ricky," A sai stabbed into the flimsy wall, just a hair-length close to Ricky's head which made him flinch "I want answa's; where's mah money? Ya past ya dues, _Rat._"

About a month ago, Ricky made the fatal mistake of borrowing money from El, and promising to pay it back in three weeks. However, the chances weren't with Ricky; his luck had been horrible and he lost all of his money on a game of floating-craps.

"Look El," Ricky almost sputtered, terrified out of his weak mind "this month hasn't been real good; Lady luck stood me up if you know what I mean."

"Dat sounds like excuses, Ricky, ya know what happens when you tick me off…"

"El, come on man-"

"I don' like it when people don't hold up their end. Ya lucky dat my boys are waitin'."

A fist slammed into Ricky's stomach with the force of a sledgehammer; Ricky felt his internal organs rupturing and blood flowed out of his mouth; he fell down to his knees, coughed up blood and fell to his hands. El kicked him in the face and when Ricky lay curled on his side, El picked him up, swiveled his body and effortlessly flung Ricky at a wall.

Ricky was yelling and screaming and crying as El continued to wail on him; punching, kicking; he even grabbed his arm and snapped it in some kind of Judo move.

There had been rumors that El was actually an ex-ninja, but Ricky called bullshit on it, but damn he believed it now; he had been on the streets his entire life, and the moves that El were using weren't typically street moves, even if it was about as brutal and bitter as street came.

Once El was done beating on him, he kneeled down and grabbed a fist-full of Ricky's hair and forcing his head up to look at him in the face; Ricky's face was a swollen, bloodied mess with both of his eyes turning back and his nose shattered beyond belief. "Listen to me, _Rat._" El hissed in his face "Don't eva' cross me again; and neva' put up a bet if you can't deliva'…."

El dropped Ricky the Rats head and left the shabby apartment.

And Ricky now k new for sure el was an ex-ninja.

Because he had exited through the fourth-story window.

* * *

"Didja' get any money, El?" One of El's cronies, Carter, asked as their boss dropped into the alley-way where all of them were waiting.

"I got close 'nough, Carta'." El said and held up something; in his palm were four golden teeth "Idiot shouldn't have grilled all 'a his wisdom teeth." He cackled insanely and put the spoils in his pocket. "So, where we hittin' tonight? Any more low-lives to shake down?"

"The _Green Ninja, _we got the night off since Bruce the Banger actually paid us back." Carter said; El nodded and grinned behind the scarf that wrapped head.

"Then we get to visit mah favorite reapa'…" El said quiety, only Carter caught it. El lit up a cigarette and put it to his mouth; he didn't suck the tar in or out, he just let it stay between his lips like a toothpick "Come on," he said "let's git some hooch and call it a good night."

* * *

When the family broke apart, Raphael found solace the only way he could; violence, the only outlet he had for his over-active emotions. So, he rounded up a posse of border-jumpers with a criminal record, and Carter, an African American human his age who was a wannabe ninja, stuck to the foolish belief that he was an actual ninja because he was a parcore-freerunner, even though he couldn't jump half as far as Raph could. When he rounded up this posse, he became a 'sinner' – he smoked, drank, gambled, and fought on the streets. It wasn't long after this lifestyle change that he decided to become a loan-shark, it gave him both of the rush of gambling and _fighting, _because a lot of sleaze-balls didn't pay him back.

He didn't like humans calling him by his full name, and his nick-name kind of pissed him off too so he just had everyone call him _El, _which in all fairness was part of his name.

And truthfully, he liked to follow people around with a group of Mexicans trailing behind him, while punching his fist going "Where's mah money?" It was so cliché that it was funny. To him, at least; the people who crossed him were scared shitless, which made it funnier.

With El's luck, he would live up to his mid-thirties; years longer than most like him.

"Yo, Leo." El said and pulled onto a stool; his brother nodded but said nothing, Leo never talked anyways so it didn't bother him. "Dozen jello-shots and a bottle of Captain Morgan Spice rum."

Leo nodded and gave El what he ordered, and he put them down on the counter; Leonardo held his hand out for the payment.

"Keep the change." El said and flicked a gold tooth into Leo's hand.

Leonardo saw the fresh-ish blood on the tooth and gave Raph a disapproving look, he had a pretty good idea how El had gotten the tooth.

"Don' give mah dat look," El said and crushed the small paper cup of jell-o shot into his mouth "the guy didn't hold up his end, broke his promise." El shrugged. Leo slumped under his reaper robe and turned away to rub a glass with a dry cloth like a classic cartoon bartender.

"You see Don 'round lately?" El asked, shooting down a shot of Captain Morgan spice rum, Leo shook his head "Neither have I – but I did see Angel, she told me how our maniac of a little brotha's doin'."

Leonardo tensed up at the mention of Mikey, but he listened intently.

"He put Shred-head on death row, which I don't mind…. But, he's not gettin' any betta', Leo, Angel says he's getting mo' and mo' mental everyday."

"I'm sorry Mikey…." Leo muttered, half to himself; his voice from scratchy and quiet from misuse, but El could hear him.

"Yea'…." A dull look appeared in Raphael's amber eyes, mirroring his big brothers brown ones "we…. We really fucked up with him, didn't we? We fucked up on everything…."

Leo nodded sadly.

And they were fucked over, they really were. Their lives, their families lives, their brotherhood, their personalities, their life-styles; all of it was fucked up. It had been that way since Splinter died.

* * *

**Felt bad that Leo had such a short chapter... So he appeared in El's. Okay, Carter is from the 80's cartoon, he kind of pisses me off. He said he 'taught himself' how to be a ninja... It takes like, fifteen years to fully learn Ninjitsu from a practitioner, how the hell would he teach himself how to be a ninja? **

***Ahem* Read and review**


	4. Doc in the house

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Coping Method 4: Becoming an anti-hero….. Or vigilante, either/or works.**

If you looked at the top of a tall building on a stormy night, you would probably see the shadow of a heroically standing Donatello, who watched over the city in a stereotypical hero way. Donatello, or _Doc _as he was called because of the red cross on the back of his snowsuit jacket, was dressed in a white snow-suit with the hood on and large purple-tinted snow-goggles with darker purple frames, the goggles covered just covered just about the top half of his face.

When their family fell apart, Doc found he wasn't accepting to such a change; he found the prospect of not having his father and his brothers not being around, unacceptable. So, to get a grasp of familiarity, he did what he and his brothers had done best in the past; played vigilante. He trained ferociously in Ninjitsu to the point it rivaled Leo's training methods…. Well, Leo's past training methods at least.

Doc still did science – he built a bunch of gadgets for the vigilante gig, and as time steadily went by, being a ninja vigilante was his only identity. He was New Yorks protector, like heroes in many of Mikes old comic books. But unlike those heroes, he didn't have a double-life, all he was, was a vigilante. The only thing he had left was crime-fighting, and Doc was obsessive over it like he had been with science once before.

"_Doc!_" A voice behind Doc made him sigh; he was in his Lair, even though none of his brothers lived in the sewers anymore (Mikey lived in the mansion that formally had belonged to Oroku Saki, Raph lived in an abandoned shop, and Leo lived with Casey and April), he still did. Unfortunately he did not live alone….

"What is it Renet?" Doc asked annoyed as his 'room-mate' came bounding into his lab.

"There's a weird, small, furry, gross, and scary creature in my room! It's got evil eyes and it's looking at me all evil like Savanti! OMG, what if it Savanti? What if he came back and he's trying to like, kill me, but like he came in furry form to watch me without me knowing and oh my god what if he watched me change -!"

Doc cut off her rambling "_Renet!_" He snapped in an annoyed groan "We've talked about this! _Those things are rats! _Just fucking kill it, or sweep it out of your room, or whatever, just shut the hell up!"

Renet pouted and grabbed the broom, she then scurried back to her room.

Around the time things royally fucked over, Lord Simultaneous realized that the only real way for Renet to grow up and mature in the mind, was if she matured physically; you see, being around time magic all the time, Renet never ages, but when she's away from time magic for a long enough time, then she does start to age like a normal person. Lord Simultaneous sent her to live on Earth for the next five years, and just to make sure she could still be his apprentice he gave her several scrolls and books to study while she was there.

Renet, being the ditzy blonde she is, had no idea how life on Earth worked – in fact, when Doc found her, she was very confused, with her feet cut up because her shoes had been stolen, she was dirty and gritty, and half starved. Doc, because he is often too kind-hearted for his own good, took Renet in with open arms seeing as she was a friend and had no where else to go.

He was regretting it now.

Renet was air-headed, loud-mouthed and obnoxious – Doc could deal with it for a period of time because he had grown up with Mikey, but he had a limit because Renet was worse. He tried everything – he tried distracting her with studies, but she refused because she said she had to study her scrolls instead. He tried teaching her how to meditate, but she fell asleep. Hell, he even tried to teach her the basics of Ninjitsu, but no matter what, she coul _not_ sneak to save her life, she just kept making noise regardless of what she was doing.

It's not that he didn't like Renet – he did, she was the only company or companionship he had because he would not be with any of his brothers when they were separated, because that would be picking sides. She was just extremely annoying.

An alert appeared on one of Doc's many computer screens, and he left his lair.

* * *

The police were on a high-speed chase on the highway, they were after some crook called Bruce the Banger, who had been wanted for constants thefts. Doc knew about him because he was one of Raph's many 'clients.'

Doc still had the Battleshell, so he glided through all of the highway cars with ease. The cars soon stopped; a special feature Doc had recently installed in the battle shell was a pulse-like frequency that traveled through the ground and everything on it with a range of about ten miles, stopping all vehicles. Useful for the next feature, win which the Battleshell emitted a mist that traveled with the pulse, making him unseen. Vigilante or not, Doc was still a ninja and would not be seen.

With the tech inside the Battleshell, Doc could still see through the mist, the cop cars and Bruce the Bangers hijacked car had stopped; the cops could not see where Bruce was, but Doc could.

Doc stopped the battlehsell and stepped out – he pressed a button at the side of his goggles; they also served as high-tech visors as much as they did a way of disguise. He could see Bruce the Banger opening the car door and running blindly out of it, running into other cars several times.

Doc chuckled; Bruce thought he could escape? Idiot, he thought and grabbed a shuriken from under his snowsuit – from long-range he threw it at Bruce and it hit the criminal square in the middle of his shoulder blades, right where Doc had aimed. Bruce let out a surprise shriek of pain and buckled down onto his hands and knees.

Doc calmly walked over the Bruce the Banger and kicked him down onto his side "Well, well, well, Bruce." Doc said, and from his visors he could see Bruces face pale "We meet again…. Remember last month when you shot me in my shoulder?" The bullet-hole in his shoulder is a scar now, but it was still bright pink because of how fresh it was.

Bruce said nothing.

"I'm still pretty sore about that," Doc continued, applying more and more pressure on Bruce with his foot "and I think it's time you pay…"

"Don't kill me man." Bruce's voice shook.

"I won't kill you," Doc assured, then took out his tech-modified bo staff "but I'll make sure you're head will be reeling for the next couple weeks."

He wacked Bruces head with his bo staff as if this were Hockey.

* * *

"_Doc!_" Renet whined; Doc twitched in annoyance. He and Renet were sitting on the couch watching some movie "I'm hungry! Can we have that really good yellow crunchy stuff?" She asked hopefully, bouncing in her seat.

"Popcorn?" Doc inquired; Renet nodded excidely, Doc sighed "Fine, wait here."

Doc went into the kitchen and put an uncooked bag of popcorn into the microwave and turned it on. While he was waited for the three minutes to be up, he couldn't help but stare into the partly open cupboard, where he saw the gleam of an old teapot that had not been used in a long time.

He remembered Master Splinter making tea, and Donatello would be making popcorn for his brothers whou would be waiting in the living room. The popcorn would be done and they would fight over and throw handfuls of popcorn, and Master Splinter would sit in his chair and mutter something about kids but there would be still be a soft smile on his whiskered face.

Yeah, those were the days.

* * *

**Next chapter, a familiar face from the past shows up and the brothers tell their story**


	5. How and Why

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

The Ancient One hummed a tune to himself as he carried through the woods – it was currently dusk and the creatures of the day were down to a quiet sigh as they fell asleep and the creatures of the night were beginning to stir.

He continued to trudge through the woods, slowly and calmly, and soon he saw a farmhouse and barn coming into view – a smile curled on the Ancient Ones aged face as he neared the Jones' farmhouse. Though, he did not go directly to the farmhouse – he instead went several kilometers away to a certain area behind the barn in the woods. There was a meadow, and square in the center was a gravestone looming out of the soil.

Ancient One rested a lotus flower and a small cluster of cherry blossoms on the grave. "Rest well, my friend." Ancient One said and he read the grave, giving Splinters name and date of his death, along with a single message.

_True Father, True sensei, True Ninja: To the end, he was with us._

Then, Ancient One noticed something he had not noticed before; there was Splinter's walking stick staked into the ground next to the gravestone, and four strips of cloth were tied onto it. In this order from top to bottom it was orange, red, blue and purple. Ancient One instantly knew that there were the turtles masks.

"What is the meaning of that?" Ancient One wondered to himself; the turtles _never _took off their masks, not even while they were asleep, Ancient One knew this from experience with Leonardo having trained under him for a period of time.

Ancient One plucked the masks gingerly from the stick and stored them under his robe; he realized that something had happened after Splinters death.

* * *

"Hi El!" Cody said cutely as El came into the Jones' apartment through the window. Leo looked at El from the chair he was sitting on the couch with Shadow sitting on her lap, he nodded because he never talked.

"Hey kid." El said and messed up Cody's thick mop of red hair – Cody inherited the majority of his looks from April and held an almost dead-on resemblance the Cody Jones of the year 2105, if fact, the only thing that convinced El that it wasn't future Cody, was that this Cody had blue eyes like Casey, instead of green ones.

"What are you covered in?" Shadow asked as she looked away from the cartoon she was watching "And why do you smell bad?" She asked in a nasal voice since she was plugging her nose. Leo gave her a disapproving look for being rude but said nothing like always. Shadow resembled Casey a little but her looks were a bit off from both of her parents; her hair was dark brown and her eyes were dark green.

El plopped on the couch next to Leo and narrowed his eyes "Mikey dug anotha' pit trap." He spat out with venom "And ya know what was at da bottom of da pit? Used cat litta' an' rottin' fish! My sense 'a smell is gonna be out fo'a week, and dat ain't all; once I climbed out, a group 'a his _Dragon_-Foot ninja attacked me! They a lot harda' to beat since Mike started trainin' them…."

"El?" Cody asked as he played with a toy train "Why is Mikey evil?"

"Mike ain't evil." El flatly announced "Mike is crazy…. I'm not even gonna hold back; Mike off his rocka' and clear outta his mind. But he ain't evil, Mikey could never be really evil."

"He used to be really nice when I was little." Shadow reminded; Shadow was seven years old and Cody was six, Shadow had been three at the time before Mikey went off the deep end. She still remembered a tiny bit, but Cody was too young at the time to really remember. "Why is he crazy now?"

Surprisingly, Leo was the one who answered "Because of me." He admitted in his scratchy voice.

"What?" Shadow blinked "What happened?"

"It's a long story….." El said, and he and Leo started it.

* * *

"Hey, Doc." Renet poked at Doc's side as he tinkered with a damaged device Mikey had given to him from the Dragon-Foot lab.

"What it is, Ren?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"What happened to you, and your like, bro's anyways? You guys were like, so close and all, but now you're all separated and stuff. Why is that?"

A pain sharp as a needle shot through Doc's heart "You don't know?" He inquired in a strained voice, like he had to force the words out.

"Nope, enlighten me."

Doc swallowed; a woman once said that shame was heavier than a hundred bags of salt, the same applied for nostalgia. Doc began the story.

* * *

"Yo, nutcase. Wake up." Angel shook Mikes shoulder – he had, again, fallen asleep in the middle of writing a report. Stealing the Dragon-Foot clan from Oroku Saki also meant he had stolen his corporations, and having no experience in business he used Doctor Chaplin as the CEO while he studied Business…. Meaning he had to go to online college and study to get a degree.

"Wha…?" Mike wiped the dried drool from the corner of his mouth "Angel, what do you want? I'm trying to finish my report…" He said with a yawn, pretending he had not just been asleep.

"Since you're _not _doing your report, why don't you tell me why your families all messed up now; telling your ninja-punks to torment your brothers for the hell of it is an obvious sign of having some kind of grudge. I know it had something to do with Splinter dying but-" Angel had been dying of curiosity ever since she found out what Mikey had become three years ago.

"Stop now." Mike interrupted; behind his full-face ninja mask, Angel could sense him frowning sadly, she had gotten some kind of empathy from being around him so much. "Heres how the story goes…."

* * *

(**Story, script form since all of them are telling it.**)

**Raphael: When Master Splinter died, we were twenty-two years old.**

**Leonardo: Splinter was old, we knew it was only a matter of time – he passed peacefully in his sleep….**

**Donatello: We thought we were ready for it…**

**Michaelangelo: But we realized we weren't when it was too late.**

**Leonardo: And we all went to extremes of our personalities; all I ever did was train, even more so than before just to cope.**

**Raphael: I left the lair mo' and mo', until it was rare dat I was home at all. And when I was home I would be beatin' the shit outta one of my bro's fo' stupid reasons, mostly Mikey or Leo.**

**Donatello: I studied and experimented relentlessly, striving to do the impossible and find a cure for death. It was fruitless but it was the only thing I could think of.**

**Michaelangelo: I became more irresponsible; I stopped training, I didn't do chores, I really did nothing but fuck around and mess with my brothers, I thought that a cheap laugh would help with my grief.**

**Raphael: Things really fell apart when we were attacked by the Foot one day; our team dynamic was so fucked up. But then Mike made some mistake, Leo ended up gettin' cut up because of it.**

**Leonardo: I just snapped….. I couldn't take his childish behavior anymore…**

**Donatello: When we got home, Leo…. He…. He beat Mikey up, really, really bad, almost killed him. I was too mad at Mikey to do anything about it.**

**Raphael: I didn't do anything, I wasn't home.**

**Leonardo: I crossed the line; Mikey was a bloody pulp, he refused to fight me back; I yelled, cursed, ranted and raved at him for about an hour before I told him that as leader, I decreed he was no longer part of the family. I had exiled him.**

**Michaelangelo: Beaten, heartbroken and disowned, I just ran off. I was useless to the family, a useless ninja and a useless brother. I figured that since I was too bad at being good, I should just be evil instead. I joined the Foot clan for a while, and got tired of listening to the Shredder; first, I got Saki while he was out of his metal suit, and then I used him as a hostage to Karai. When those two were in cells and chains, the Foot clan was mine…**

**Raphael: When we found out Mike had went crazy and took ova' the Foot clan and swore us to be his enemies, I realized we weren't a family anymore. I left the lair one night and neva' came back.**

**Leonardo: When it dawned on me that I made a huge mistake and dove Mikey too far, I felt horrible…. I believed I didn't deserve to be a ninja anymore, so I stopped being one and left.**

**Donatello: I was left behind in the lair; I wanted my brothers together, I wanted us as a family anymore. I couldn't be with just one of them, I could never pick sides. So I'm with all of them no matter what they do. I stopped trying to find the impossible cure for death, and lost interest in science.**

**All: That's how we got where we are now, four years later.**

* * *

…_**Sorry, couldn't resist the whole script thing; I had drama as an elective for a semester, it happens. Next chapter, they are kidnapped!... In a way, no not really. The turtles are twenty-six years old in this story. Did anyone realize that **_**none _of them were wearing their ninja masks? Props to those who did. _**

**_Anything else I failed to mention? Well, I never did get the whole 'Hamato' as a last name thing, the turtles last names are Splinterson in this story, Splinters last name was Hamato but it was never mentioned that theirs was. In fact, while they were in the future Mikey got a letter adressed to 'Michaelangelo _Splinterson' _Do you need more indication? _**

**_Sorry if the story seems short and rushed or whatever, but I'm not into serious details... Who the hell uses serious details when recalling a story to someone outloud anyways? I don't. Do you?_**

_**Read and review.**_


	6. Nabbed

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

_**Knock, Knock.**_

Shadow looked at her uncle Leo away from the TV screen – he was passed out on the couch, like he always was during the majority of the day. With uncle Leo lying on his plastron, Cody decided to use his shell as a mattress and was taking a nap on it with his thumb in his mouth.

Shadow went to the door and opened it "Hello?" She asked; her dark green eyes blinked in confusion at the man who stood at the door. Even though she was only seven, this fat man did not stand much taller than her; he had a weird rice hat and a white beard with a white ponytail, his cheeks were puffy with fatty tissue, his dark eyes were small and he wore a diaper-like thing.

"Nice hat." Shadow complimented, the fat man smiled.

"Hello little miss…. Is your mother or father home?"

She shook her head "Only me and my little brother are here," she said, she never told people at the door that her uncle was with them, because she learned at a young age that other people couldn't learn about a mutant turtle "mommy and daddy are at work – Mommy runs O'Neil tech and daddy has an adult club." Shadow explained.

The old fat man nodded "Thank you for telling me young Jones', oh, by the way, this is for you…" He held something clenched in his palm. Shadow held her hand out and he dropped it into her open palm; Shadow stared at it with interest. It was a necklace; a flat circular jade pendant on a leather string with kanji burn/carved onto the pendant.

"Ku…noi…chi" Shadow read the kanji; uncle Leo taught her about Japan all the time, he told her that a kunoichi was a female ninja.

"Tell Leonardo to give you a chance." The old man told her cryptically and walked away.

Shadow blinked, then she yelled "Wait! How do you know -?" She stopped herself; he was already gone.

* * *

April was sitting in her office at O'Neil tech, fiddling with several beakers; solving the energy crisis would not be easy, and neither would be creating an engine that ran on H2O, because the science would be different than that of a engine that ran on gasoline.

April groaned and fiddled with the beakers a little more, the ions that did mix could not be put into a car engine without some kind of complex system. Days like this, she really wished that she could somehow get a hold of the Utroms….

"Greetings from Japan, Mrs. Jones." A familiar voice said; April peered over her desk and saw the Ancient One.

"Ancient One?" She gasped and shot up out of her chair. She straightened up her lab coat and quickly made her way to the other side of the desk "It is good to see you again."

Ancient One nodded "As is with you, Mrs. Jones; though I wish this visit was on better terms."

April looked at the aged, immortal Ninjitsu master with confusion "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I visited Splinters grave." Ancient One explained, already he could see her tense up "And I found these attached to his walking stick." He held out four different colored masks "Tell me, what has happened to the turtles since the death of their master?"

April looked sadly to the floor, "In laymans terms: Leo's lost his words, Raph's lost his morals, Mikey's lost his _mind, _and Donnie's lost his identity."

The Ancient One stayed calm "Tell me what happened…."

* * *

"Hey." A soft voice calling to Karai from the other side of the iron bars made her come out of her meditative trance.

"What do you want, turtle?" She snapped; having been behind bars for the past few years, she really was starting to lose her mind.

Michaelangelo had what looked like a short Japanese table set and a picnic basket in arms, he opened the barred door and came inside the cell. "I come in peace." He said and slowly approached. "Look, I came here to burry the hatchet."

He sat down in lotus position and set the small table between them – he opened the picnic basket and set a sew things down. Japanese cups, a bottle of Sake, three plates of sushi, two bowls of rice, and a couple of tiny bowls of dipping sauce. Even two sets of chopsticks.

Karai narrowed her eyes and eyed the food "_Burry the hatchet?_" She spat with disgust "You have kept me and my father as prisoners and mocked us for countless months!" If her body wasn't so weak from malnutrition, she would be fighting him. He fed them only to keep them alive, but not necessarily to keep them fully healthy. They had one meal every day, and not enough calories or nutrients for an full-grown adult.

"Yeah, I trust me I've been enjoying that." Michaelangelo shrugged, and she narrowed her eyes "But I'm want to come to a mutual understanding with you, because I want to let you free."

Karai picked up the chopsticks; she was sure that Michaelangelo was trying to poison her, but she did not care, death would be much better than spending another second inside of this damned cell. She skillfully plucked a piece of sushi, dipped in soy sauce and ate it. The meat was a bit strange, perhaps it really was poison, it was a bit tough in texture and odd in flavor. Or maybe it was American-made sushi stock, Americans could never quite imitate sushi fully, especially since they constantly got sticky rice and white rice confused with each other.

Michaelangelo poured them both a bowl-like cup of Sake, he handed Karai the other cup and she guzzled it with relish – she had not had alcohol ever since she had been imprisoned, and that was years ago.

"Why would you want to free me? You know that I would only try to have revenge on you." Karai reminded him and ate more of the sushi, a little fast but that was the result of minor starvation.

"Why have revenge when you know I have superior firepower?" He questioned back; his eyes were filled with twisted mirth, like he genuinely enjoyed his power over her, and he probably did "Let's face it – I have armies of better-trained, disciplined foot ninja, some of the most advanced technology in the world. You have nothing; you've trained and meditated, but your body ate it's own muscles because you didn't have enough calories, thus you're weak and no one would take you seriously so nobody would follow you. And even if you did get people to follow you, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hmm.." Karai remained silent and finished her second plate, she started to eat the rice; she saw he had eaten as much as she had, se noticed the meat of his sushi looked different, so hers must have been poison. Maybe hers was _fu gu, _or pufferfish, if prepared incorrectly it could easily be ones last meal. The idea of death was enticing at the time.

Karai poured herself more Sake "If you let me free, I will get my vengeance on you, for humiliated me and my father."

Michaelangelo giggled madly "You're father is dead." He told her, his insanely mirthful eyes were even more insane than they were before "I cut his death-row sentence short."

Having been in the cells so long, Karai was not too devastated – she was in fact, glad, her father was finally free of all of this isolated madness, and if her food was poisoned than she would very well join him soon.

"You'll never get the chance to get revenge." Michaelangelo continued; he stood up and headed for the door "Oh, by the way; your sushi, it is not squid meat, but it is very close…."

Karia was confused; poison octopus?

"You'll be free soon, Karai." Michaelangelo said "After all, Utrom meat is inedible and highly toxic when consumed."

Karia's eyes widened and she quickly went over to a corner and threw up "You monster!" She cried out and her eyes filled with tears – years in these wretched cells and he broke her mind, finally he had broken her.

He made her _eat _her own father!

And now she felt the toxins take over; she was so emancipated that her body, once she consumed her food, took in all of what she consumed, so the toxins were already in her body and it was impossible to expel them now.

She fell onto her back and curled onto her side; she became paralyzed, and she felt herself slipping away. She was dying, she was painlessly poisoned to death.

Michaelangelo loomed over her "Nighty night, ninja princess. May you rest in peace." Her body went limp and Karai was dead, free at last.

He left the cell, and saw Angel standing there with a horrified look in her eyes "Mike?" She whimpered "Did she really eat….?" She couldn't finish her sentence, it was too horrible to imagine her friend could do something so cruel.

"Of course not; I was totally shitting her. But she's in a better place now." Mike said "The Shredder really is dead though; I threw him into an actual shredder for kicks." He giggled, remembering seeing the gory bits of what was once Oroku Saki fall out of the shredder.

"Than what was the meat in her sushi?" Angel asked as they headed out of the almost empty dungeons.

"Imitation crab meat." Mike shrugged as they entered the elevator, he pressed a few buttons.

"Is that _all?_" Angel have him an unconvinced look.

"Okay….." He gave in with an amused grin "There was also a beyond lethal dose of cyanide."

"That's what I thought….."

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator was out; it flicked back on a second later. Angel found herself completely alone.

"M-Mike?" She asked, afraid. "Where'd you go?" But there was no answer.

* * *

"Yo El," Carter casually asked his turtle boss, Carter was alternating between smoking a joint and a cigarette; in the posse Carter was the real weed-fiend "you hear that Bruce the Banger got chilled off**1**?"

"How?" El asked, swigging a bottle of red stag and giggling the three remaining gold teeth still in his jacket pocket.

"He was drivin' away from the cops," Carter explained, puffing in the joint once "then he was stopped by that superhero you hang out with sometimes."

"Doc?" El inquired, Carter nodded.

"Yeah; Doc gave him some chin music**2, **but he hit too hard and the Banger is now wearing a Chicago overcoat**3, **and Doc got away with a clean sneak**4.**"

El shifted around uncomfortably, not wanting to carry on with this conversation; none of his posse knew that Doc was his brother. Hell, no one besides Carter knew that Leo, whom they saw frequently, was his brother. They especially didn't even suspect that lunatic Michaelangelo was his brother.

"Seriously though," Carter carried on "I never thought that Doc would have it in him, if I didn't see him brace**5 **those boozehounds that one night, I woulda never thought he could so much as hurt a fly."

"Same here." El said, than changed the subject "Hey, did ya win dat bet with Sky Masterson**6**?"

Carter made a face "No! I'm telling you, he should be a floating-crap artist or something, his guesses are inhuman…."

El chuckled; Sky and Carter had made a bet on which side a white limo would take on a forked road – left or right, Carter chose right and Sky chose left, Sky must have been right.

El heard a noise from the other end of the alley; "Stay here," he told his posse. He went into the darkness of the end of the alley and didn't come out again.

* * *

Doc was driving the Battleshell when all of a sudden, the machine went on the fritz and the mist feature came on, filling the streets with fog.

Confused, Doc parked the Battleshell and opened the door, he stepped out to check under the hood.

However, when the mist cleared, Doc wasn't there.

* * *

Cody yawned and woke up when he heard knocking on the door; the five-year-old sleepily blinked his blue eyes open; he was still using his sleeping uncle Leo as a mattress, but Shadow was taking a nap on the other couch.

Cody got up and went to the door, he opened the door.

His sleep-crusty eyes blinked in confusion "Hello?" He said and looked around; there was no one. Had he imagined it? Well, his daddy always told him he had an overactive imagination….

Cody closed the door and turned back, he stopped abruptly and ran to Shadow. "Sissy!" He near screamed and shook her fiercely, she yawned and woke up.

"What is it Cody?" She asked tiredly.

"Uncle Leo's gone!" He wailed, he pointed at the couch – there was still a fresh dent in the cushions, but their uncle Leo was no longer laying there.

* * *

**1: Chilled off: Killed**

**2: Chin Music: A punch to the jaw**

**3: Chicago overcoat: A coffin**

**4: Clean sneak: An escape with no clues left behind**

**5: Brace:Grab, shake up**

**6: Sky Masterson: A character from the play Guys and Dolls, he was a 'sinner', a gambler of bets, he makes such ridiculously high bets that people call him 'Sky'. He shows up in this story because I couldn't think of any more street names.**

**PS: Shout out to my real-life friend Dottie, she gave me a document of all of the street slang, she's a fanfic writer too.**

* * *

**And they are kidnapped... Wait and see what happens next chapter. You know, when I first thought this chapter up, Mikey really did feed Karai the dismembered meat of Utrom Shredder. But then I figured that even though I made Mike insane, Raph _did _say he wasn't really evil. In his dememted mind, the whole Karai thing was an act of mercy, Mikey couldn't let Karai free in any other way... But he fucked with her mind while he was at it so he figured it was a win-win situation.**

**Just to be clear, the Mikey-is-fucking-crazy thing is a constant theme and inside joke of this story. Read and review to see more of Mikes half demented antics!**


	7. Ancient Ones solution

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

Leo groaned; his internal clock was waking him up, telling him it was time to wake up and go to work – thanks to his amazingly fast metabolism, his hang-over was gone and waking up wasn't painful. As he came to, he unconsciously frowned; there was some talking in the background, but it didn't sound like Shadow or Cody, April or Casey.

He groggily opened his eyes and they bulged out of the sockets in shock; he wasn't at home, he was lying on the wooden floor of a small Japanese-themed wooden room with sliding paper doors. He wasn't alone, his brothers also were in the room, even, as he realized with horror, Mikey.

Doc was still unconscious, but El and Mikey were talking – arguing actually – and Leo could catch some of what they were saying.

"That pit trap was not funny!"

"It was to me, bitch."

"Keep talkin' Mike, and I'll punch ya out."

"Touch me and 'chucks are out, hothead!"

Leo rose into a sitting position and stared at Mikey. He was eyeing one thing in particular on Mikes face; the oblique scar crossing Mikey's face, from his left eyebrow, over his left eye, across his face and nose and all the way to the right corner of his bottom lip. But Leo, guilt-ridden, knew exactly where the scar had come from.

His own katana.

Mikey felt Leo's eyes on him and shifted his gaze to his former older brother – his eyes narrowed and his already crazed expression hardened "What the fuck are you staring at?" He spat.

Leo was silent, like always. This time, he really couldn't even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Do I have something on my ninja mask?" Mike asked sarcastically. Leo wanted to remind Mike of something, but he couldn't muster the words so El said it for him.

"_What _mask?" El snorted.

Mike looked at El with a puzzled expression before his hand moved to his face; when his hand came in contact with green skin rather than dark fabric, his puzzlement turned to pure panic. "Wh-where's my mask? !" He asked in a high-pitched, panicky voice; he actually seemed rather small at the moment, looking fearful and ditressed, shaking visibly. He scanned the room frantically and his distress became noticeably higher when he found that his full-face mask was nowhere in the room.

And Leo and El's confused, dumbfounded staring did not make it any better, in fact it made it worse.

"Stop staring at me!" Mike shrieked and scooted hurriedly into a corner; he turned his shell towards him and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth almost madly.

"Th' fuck?" El whispered to Leo in confusion; it was incredibly strange to see their normally insane brother transfer from a half-demented megalomaniac, to a scared individual wrought with panic. The panic attack was uncalled for, and unexpected.

Doc stirred awake "Renet?" He mumbled, unaware of his surroundings; he opened his own eyes and blinked until he could see clearly. Doc was surprised to see that he was not home, more surprised that Leo and El were in the room with him, and especially surprised when he saw that Mikey was rocking back and forth in the corner.

"The hell is going on?" Doc asked his brothers, causing Leo and El to turn to him, but before either of them could tell him anything (not that they could say much anyways), the sliding paper door opened.

El, Leo and Doc turned their heads.

"_Ancient One_?" They gasped in unison, Mikey's current state was unchanging.

"Greetings," The Ancient One greeted; he frowned when he saw Mike "kame!" He addressed and walked over to him "Why do you shake like a leaf?"

"Where's my mask?" Mikey demanded, Ancient One handed him a mask – a long cloth strip of bright orange. Mike saw it and threw it across the room "Not that one! The one that goes to my…" Then he realized he wasn't wearing his ninja uniform either "Where the hell is my stuff?" He wasn't wearing his uniform, but he was in brown elbow and knee pads, and a belt and wrist guards to match.

His brothers realized they weren't in their usual garb either – El was missing his street clothes, Leo was without his reaper get-up and Doc didn't have his snowsuit. They had on only the gear they used to wear before they started wearing human clothes to hide their turtle appearances from the humans they now had regular contact with.

The Ancient One sighed and threw each of the turtles their old masks – which had been washed clean. "Sons of Splinter," he addressed seriously, the turtles could feel their lecture-sense going off "why are you separated, and resentful to each other? You are supposed to be family."

Not just Leo was silent now; all of them were, they looked at anything but the Ancient One. Mike regained some composure and audibly scoffed when Ancient One said 'family'.

"What?" Ancient One asked Mike.

"_I'm _supposed to be family?" Mike spat "How the shell am I supposed to be family when I'm not _in _the family in the first place? I was exiled." Mike crossed his arms.

"Exiled?" The Ancient One echoed; April had never said that Michaelangelo was exiled "Why were you exiled."

"Duh; because I'm evil." Mikey told him simply; earning him disbelief-filled glances from his brothers. "What? It's true; I was exiled because I was evil the whole time."

"…. Mike," Doc gulped "you don't really _believe _that, do you?"

"It's true." Mikey insisted "I was exiled because I belonged with my own kind – evil. Not you guys."

Doc stared at Mike; maybe that was the root of all Mikes insanity; this whole time they were under the impression that he resented Leo for disowning him, but it sounded more like Mikey himself believed that he _deserved _to be exiled…. Oh God, Mikey never blamed Leo…. He blamed himself, and became evil because he believed he was. _That _was why Mikey was crazy.

"No!" Leo shouted, suddenly he found he could talk this time "Mikey, you're _not _evil!"

Mikey looked as if Leo had just said something more insane than he was "But I am." He argued "That's why I was never good."

Ancient One stomped his foot down, making a tremor they could all feel along with a loud noise "Enough!" He barked "You are brothers." He reminded them "You are supposed to act like brothers…. But if you refuse to even see eye-to-eye, I will make sure that you can at least empathize with each other."

He snapped his fingers.

A tremor ran through the turtles and they glowed for a second, but other than that nothing seemed to happen.

But Leo noticed that something was off.

"Our chi…" He said quitly, hoping his brothers would catch on.

Mikey, who was always better with chi excersizes than the rest of them focused for a moment "It's…. Connected." He said "All of our chi is interlocked now. Ancient One, what did you do?"

Ancient One did not answer – instead, he took out a blunt instrument of some kind of hit Mike over the head with it.

"Ow!" All of the turtles grunted at the same time – El, Doc and Leo found themselves confused; Mike was hit, why did they feel it?

Ancient One answered this time "From now on, you will all share the same pain. Thus, you will be forced to protect each other – if not for the sake of each other, than for the sake of yourselves."

"What!" They chorused. Not believing it, El prodded himself hard in the pressure point between the armpit and ribs – all of them gave a hiss of pain.

"Ancient One…" Doc asked skeptically "Does this apply to inner pain as well?"

Ancient One shook his head "But…" He said "If one of you is to perish, the same applies for the rest."

* * *

**...What can I say, I'm not good with scenes. So that is the main conflict right there that the main characters have to overcome in rising action.**

**Read and review**


	8. Roundabout

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

"You've gotta be kiddin'." El shouted at the Ancient One, his famous temper flaring "We could all die like that!"

"If you were to perish, than you will all perish together as a _family._" Ancient One said with emphasis "And if you truly wish to not die, than you'd better protect each other like you used to." The old man winked and left.

The turtles rushed to follow – out of the strange room. But once they were out of the small, one-room building, they found they were on a sidewalk of New York and it was night-time. The Ancient One was gone.

"What the shell?" Doc whispered and turned back – the room they were just in had transformed from it's former Japanese dojo-like appearance to a ratty, run-down abandoned shop.

Mike put one hand on his hip and let out an insane grin "Well," he commented "You're all drags, I'm outta here. Dig pit traps for you later." He clicked and leapt away into a back alley and onto the rooftops.

"That little shit." El growled not-so-quietly.

"I heard that!" Mikes voice above them told him in sing-song.

"Good!" El snapped, and Mike didn't respond, he was already gone.

"At least now we know why he's crazy." Doc rationalized "Maybe we can help him."

"Doc," El snorted "as much as I appreciate ya enthusiasm, you gotta be mo' realistic; Mike is nuts, and if we go anywhere near him he's probably goin' ta kill us. And we all know dat loons are da most dangerous force to be reckoned with."

Leo flinched.

"Why do you think he flipped out about not having his mask?" Doc continued to question. Leo flinched again, he knew the answer but didn't say. There was a lot of things he never said.

"Forget dat. Why do ya think Ancient One took our clothes anyways?" El asked and tugged at a wrist guard "And we stopped wearin' gear years ago. Ancient One don't strike me as someone who likes ta play dress-up."

"Maybe it's symbolic…." Doc suggested "He's trying to remind us of our past."

"And then sere's dis," El produced the orange mask that Mike had chucked earlier; he had probably grabbed it soon after "We all left dese on Splinters grave when we… You know… Left. Do ya think he had all of our masks?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Doc took the mask away from El and stored it under his belt "I'm going home, night El, night Leo." Doc ran off into the nearest man-hole.

"Do ya think Ancient One was serious about the pain thing?" El asked Leo; when he received no response or clairvoyant feeling he turned to see that Leo was gone and probably had been for a while.

El made a face but shrugged; he didn't really care, Leo was probably late for work anyways.

* * *

"Unlce Leo! You're okay!" Shadow and Cody shouted in unison when Leo came back into the apartment through the window. The two children latched onto Leo's legs.

"What happened uncle Leo? Why'd you leave?" Shadow asked, looking up with her dark green eyes.

"Uncle Leo, why are you naked?" Cody asked; he was so used to seeing his uncle dressed in a reaper robe that he forgot it was kind of impossible for Leo to be 'naked' in the sense that humans were when they had no clothes.

Leo didn't answer; he just shook the two curios children off of his legs and grabbed a spare reaper robe from the closet and slipped inside of it "April is home, right?" He asked – since Casey worked the nightclub, he was at home (but asleep) during the day, and since April ran O'Neil tech she was home at night while Casey was working. Dumbfounded, the two Jones' children nodded.

Leo left for the door, hearing a frustrated shout of "Uncle Leo!" behind him but he ignored it and headed off to the _Green Ninja_.

* * *

"Renet?" Doc called as he entered the Lair "Are you -?" The breath was knocked out of him and he was forced back several paces when Renet tackled him in a hug.

"Doc! You're like so late! I was so like totally worried! I thought something bad happened to you!" Renet told him hysterically and buried her fact into his chestplate; with his face blushing slightly, Doc tried to push her away, but the blonde timestress would not let up.

"Look," Renet said seriously and pulled away "I was thinking…. Doing this vigilante crap could really hurt you one of these days…. I don't wanna lose you, _Donnie. _You're like a brother to me."

It was true; in the years that Renet was with him, they really had begun to care for and view each other as family. "What are you trying to say, Renet?" Doc asked; he wouldn't give being a vigilante up, it was who was.

"Doc, just please be careful…" Renet begged "And…. Train me how to fight."

"_What,_ why?"

"I don't want to stay here, and be useless just worrying about you; I want to do something. So if that means I have to learn how to be a ni ja, than you'll train me to be one so I can be vigilante with you."

"No, Renet." Doc flatly refused and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Did I give you a choice?" Renet scoffed and made her way to her room (which had once belonged to Raphael).

'_Hmm,_' Doc mused mentally '_I go missing for a little bit, and Renet finally gets __**serious **__and demands more ninja training. I should come home late more often._'

* * *

"_Señor __jefe, __¿dónde__desaparecer__? (__**1**__)__" _One of El's posse asked him; El didn't even bat an eye-ridge because he didn't speak a lick of Spanish. Though the rest of his posse understood English they didn't speak it. Except for Carter.

"Yeah boss, where'd ya run off to?" Carter asked, twiddling with the shark-tooth necklace that dangled down to the center of his chest.

"Not important," El said and jacket a cigarette and lighter from Carters pocket "do any of ya bums know where I can find a new jacket?" The rest of El's posse could not see that he was a turtle – the alley way was really dark, but Carter could see it because he knew El was a turtle.

"Maybe you's can steal one." Carter suggested.

"I ain't no thief." El snapped.

"Oh, and knocking out the teeth of people who owes ya's money is okay?"

"At least dey have it commin'."

Carter laughed and slapped El in the shoulder "Always gotta have honor, eh El? Here, I gots some spare threads ya can use."

* * *

"Mike!" Angel cried out in joy when Mike came back into the chamber of the Shredder after having first gone to his room so he could change back into full ninja-garb – she jumped up and threw herself at him in a hug.

"Oof!" Mikey said and hugged back.

"What happened to you? I thought ghosts kidnapped you again!" Angel told him.

"Hey," Mike cut her off seriously "we swore we would _never _speak of that incident ever again."

"Too bad I published that story in New York _Times._"

"You weasel!" Mike said and attempted to strangle her, but Angel squirmed out and he gave up after one solid second.

"Seriously, why were you gone?"

"I uh…." Mike quickly thought up a lie "I left to get you a copy of **Diablo 3.**"

Angel gasped "Really?" She squealed in amazement "But it hasn't come out yet!"

"I have my ways," Mike patted the top of her head "Come on, let's go play."

They made their way to the computer room – Mikey already had a copy of **Diablo 3 **because he had been a Beta tester, but it looks as if he'd have to sacrifice it for a lie.

Worth it. Almost not, but it was.

* * *

**(1) Mr boss, where did you disappear to?**

* * *

**And there you go, for now they're just a little bit unconvinced... Untill the next morning ;)**


	9. Day one

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day one: A hangover to end all hangovers.**

The next day, when the turtles woke up, it wasn't just morning that hit three of the brothers.

Since he worked the graveyard-shift, Leonardo was asleep. But we all knew that because of his notorious drinking problem, he was the source of the hangover. Because he was so used to it, he could just sleep right through a hangover no problem.

His brothers however….

* * *

**In the sewers….**

"Fucking shit! My fucking head! AHHH!"

**CRASH!**

"Doc, are you - ?"

"Shut the fuck up! Your voice is so fucking painful!"

* * *

**In penthouse that formally belonged to Oroku Saki…..**

"Oww…. Why does my head hurt? Fucking aaaahhhh…. Make it stop…"

"Mikey, are the voices talking to you again?"

* * *

**In some abandoned Gas station….**

**Crash! **

**Bang!  
**

**Shatter!**

"Geeze Raph, you act like you never had a hangover before."

"Shut up Carter! I didn't even drink last night!"

**Riiinnnggg!**

Agitated, Raph picked up his shell-cell and looked at the collar I.D. his amber eyes bugged out through the eye space provided by the scarf wrapped around his head when he saw the name on the screen; _**Mikey. **_He had always thought that Mike had tossed his shell cell a long time ago when he was kicked out of their family, after all when Leo went on a serious guilt-trip about it he had tried calling Mikey over a million times but the latter never answered, so they all assumed that Mike had gotten rid of it. Apparently, not.

Heart thudding, Raph pressed the talk button "Hello?" He said, uncertain.

A unmistakable voice blasted out of the shell cell and pounded against his eardrums "_**WHICH ONE OF YOU COCK-BREATH MOTHER-FUCKERS HAVE A FUCKING HANGOVER? !**_" Mike demanded through the other end of the line, Raph could tell he was in the same pain that plagued him.

"Huh?" Raph asked "Ya don' really think dat da Ancient One meant dat curse, do ya?"

"I fucking believe him now!" Mikey growled, annoyed "And since we aren't the source of the pain, **we** ourselves can't get rid of it, pills don't work shit! It only works on the source! **Who the fuck drank last night? !**"

Raph winced at the loudness. "I didn't." He answered; Oh god, Leo was screwed.

"Then who did?"

Raph didn't answer.

"….. It was Leo wasn't it?"

Raph still didn't answer.

"That's enough indication for me. Sounds like someone is getting a nice 'get well soon' telegram." Mike said with an insane giggle before he hung up.

"Oh god," Raph moaned and put his shell cell back into his jacket pocket "I can't believe Mike is pulling that shit again."

"What's the wacko doing now?" Carter asked with a grunt; hanging with Raph so much, he had been their when all Mikes 'antics' and 'pranks' hit.

"He's sending Leo a 'telegram'." Raph said with a sight shiver.

Carter shivered too, remembering the 'telegram' Mike had sent Raph for his birthday.

"I remember the one he sent you…. It was just evil." Carter recalled.

* * *

**Knock Knock.**

Leonardo opened his eyes a crack and put his reaper mask on – Shadow and Cody were at school so he was alone and he would have to answer the door this time.

Trudging over to the door, Leo had to put on hand on the wall to balance himself and keep from bumping into things because of his sluggish mind in results of the drinking. Leo opened the door.

At the other side of the door was a Dragon-Foot ninja wearing a nurses cap and pink scrubs over their ninja uniform, they were also holding a large cardboard sign with the picture of a teddy bear on it.

The Dragon-Foot ninja handed the 'card' to Leo "My master has a message," The Dragon-Foot ninja said and took out a note card. He cleared his throat and said "Roses are red, violets are not, I'm not very poetic, just put down the fucking bottle."

Then the Dragon-Foot ninja kicked him in the crotch.

And before Leo went down, the Dragon-Foot ninja took out a 'prop' glass bottle from the movies and crashed it over Leo's head.

Four very loud 'OOOWWWS!' from four different places, from four different turtles chorused through New York.

Today was going to be a _long _day...

* * *

**Ring Ring!**

"He - Hello?"

"Mike sent ya a 'telegram' didn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"One of his goons ninja-kicked ya where da sun don' shine, didn't dey?"

"Uh huh."

"Ouch, I couldn't help but feel dat... But it ain't near as bad as da telegram that that lunatic sent me for mah birthday."

"...?"

"One of his Dragon-Foot ninja came with a card that said 'Congratsulations, you're a year closer to death'. And he also sent me a group of pole-dancing strippers."

"What's so bad about that?"

"They were _male _strippers."

* * *

**_Really enjoying the 'Mikey is crazy' thing. So he used to hear voices? Muahahaha..._**

**_Sorry for not updating, I was 'busy' playing Minecraft..._**

**_Read and review for more of Mikes craziness and the turtles slowly realizing what big asses they've been to each other._**


	10. Hangovers and Hockey players

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, reviewers can suggest a few other ones.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day two: Training run.**

The next day, after a day full of different mild pains from each other, three of the turtles were surprised when hit with a barrage of other pains. Sudden pains all throughout the body – namely the upper body and their joints. Their joints felt stiff and hurt as if they were being stressed by too many movements and their upper bodies felt as though they were being struck there continually.

El was reaching for a cup from the cabinet for a glass of water when he buckled down in pain when agony struck him in the back of his leg. When he grabbed his leg his head turned to the side suddenly as if he had just been punched in the face.

Doc was reading a magazine when he dropped it out of nowhere and grabbed his throat, gasping for breath and a crushing pain still coursing through it as if someone had done a chopping motion at it.

Leo, was, as usual, asleep when his body jerked to the side and he grabbed his side, feeling as if he had just been kicked in his unprotected sides. He let out a pained groan when he felt another pain on the side of his ribs, this time the pain was so bad he wondered how they weren't broken….

**Meanwhile….**

"I can't believe you broke your ribs fighting the training bots." Angel said as she finished binding the bandages around Mikes chest, keeping his ribs in place for healing.

Mike made a face "Stockman-Stein improved the processing speed and installed an action-reaction algorithm to make them more of a challenge; but shell, I never thought robots could be good fighters." He winced "Now, about that cyborg plan…"

"For the last time Mikey, Stockman-Stein and Chaplin refused to genetically engineer a cyborg; they said it was impossible to just create one, you need to put machines into a living person."

"Blasphemy!" Mikey said in defense and crossed his arms with a pout. Angel smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe, dude."

* * *

**Day three: **

"This is torment!" Mike moaned, holding an ice pack to his head. He swallowed yet another ibuprofen tablet, but it would not cure the killer throbbing in his head.

"Mikey, if you take any more pills you're going to have a seizure." Angel said and rolled her eyes "Besides, if it's _Leo _with the hang-over, I don't think the pills would help unless you shoved them down _his _throat."

"I've looked into it." Mikey responded and grabbed the bottle of pills, along with a blow-pipe normally used for darts and loaded it with pills.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Angel asked suspiciously "I mean, isn't that dangerous."

There was a dangerous look in Mikes eyes; after suffering a killer hang-over _every single freaking morning _when he hadn't even drank in the first place, it was driving him slightly more insane than he already was. "Son of a bitch should be glad these don't come in suppository form." He growled dangerously.

Angel still burst out laughing.

_That night…_

"How did it go?" Angel asked and looked up from her magazine (by the way, they're in Mikey's office).

"Shut up." Mike said and sat in his chair, than banged his head on the desk repeatedly.

"That bad?" Angel asked with a raised brow.

"Even if Leo isn't a ninja anymore, he's _still a ninja._" Mike groaned, hitting his head against the desk again "Every time I shot at him, he deflected with a glass without even realizing it! And he was _drunk!_ It's almost a shame he retired the ol' katana….. Almost…"

"Almost?" Angel inquired.

"Would _you _put swords in a drunk turtles hand?" Mikey shot back – he let out another moan of hangover agony and slammed his head against the hard, smooth wood of the desk once more.

"Slamming your head on the desk won't help." Angel said and got up "Here sit back and I'll help."

"A shinobi specializing in nerve strikes couldn't help me." Mikey moaned and reluctantly sat back "But be my guest." Angel rubbed the side of his head for a moment and the pain magically went away. "Whoa," Mike said and turned back, eyes wide in amazement "are you a shinobi in disguise?" He asked with a wide smile of gratitude.

Without warning Angel's lips were against his. And almost as soon as they were there, they were gone; he looked at Angel with surprise; her face blossomed a bright red with embarrassment. And if his face could, it would have brightened in color too.

Angel was silent for a while, before she sputtered unintelligible, broken words, then she was silent again. Mikey was too shocked to say anything, so he sputtered a few broken words himself, and finally they both shut up for about five minutes.

After five minutes of staring at each other, Angel shyly managed a sentence "That… Uh… That was uh…. I'm going to run away now." True to form, she ran away.

"Angel, wait!" Mikey called and gave chase; '_Wow, she's pretty fast._' Mike thought and increased his speed; he caught up in no time and stopped Angel in her traps abruptly with a non-rough choke hold from behind. Angel squirmed and tried to break out, but it was fruitless "Calm down! Damn!" Mike yelped and tightened his grip slightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Angel shouted and kept squirming "I ju-just really like you, an-and please don't kill me -!" She tried to beg, but was cut off.

Mikey made Angel turn around; he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her full-force.

* * *

**Day four**

"Doc, you're being over-dramatic." El said as he walked into Doc's kitchen.

"I'm going to do it! I swear I will!" Doc threatened/raved, tightening the noose around his neck. He was standing on a dangerously wobbly stool with a noose around his neck, the other end of the rope was attached to a sewer pipe.

"Doc, come on, da suicide-note thing was pretty bogus." El said and pointed at the piece of paper in his hand "How the hell am I supposed to read this shit anyways? I don't know how to read Bionary code!" He waved the piece of paper with the treacherous lines of ones and zeroes in seemingly random order.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Renet said; she was at the kitchen table eating cornflakes, she would do something, but she wanted to see if Doc really _was _going to lynch himself; breakfast and a show. "If it's like, in nerd-code, than how did you know it was a suicide note."

"Doc _labels _everything." El pointed at the heading in the back that said 'Suicide Note'.

"I can't take it anymore!" Doc wailed "Leo's constant boozing is giving me hang-overs every morning! Mikes training makes me sore! And…. And you really should stop playing chicken!" El looked between his fingers and looked at the scabby burns; he won this round of chicken, but he could tell that Carter would probably come up with something more painful next time, maybe lit matches between all fingers and toes too.

"Oh, and ya all-night hero act don't bug da rest of us?" El shot back and took out his sai's "How many times do ya have to twist ya damn ankle?"

"Shut up!" Doc said, and he toppled to the ground when El threw one of his sai at the rope, making it snap and unbalancing Doc in the process.

"Thanks Raph." Renet thanked.

"It's El now." El snapped "But ya welcome. Doc, you should really stop eatin' a bowl of Em-O's cereal in the mornin'."

"Fuck you." Doc said and sulked off into a corner, nursing his aching head and wounded ego.

"Why doesn't the hang-over bug you, El?" Renet asked past a mouthful of cornflakes.

"I've had a hang-over so many times, it really doesn't bug me anymore." El shrugged.

* * *

**_Night_ five.**

At dawn, it was once more closing time and Leo took out a couple of bottles and shot cups, ready to indulge himself and swig his sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol.

However, before he could take a shot, he head the exit door slam open; his ridged knitted together in confusion. His breath caught in his throat when he saw someone making his way towards him, someone he knew….

A tired-looking Mikey; in a orange sleeping robe, with an orange sleeping cap with a puffy ball at the top on his head, and an orange sleeping mask raised from his eyes onto his forehead. If Leonardo weren't do scared, he'd probably be laughing at something so cliché, if Mikey had hair he would probably have curlers too.

But Leo was indeed scared; it was finally happening, Mike was going to kill him, he was finally going to have his full revenge…. Leo shut his eyes, preparing for the worst, even if he talked he had no last words to say.

You can imagine his surprise when the bottle of jack was ripped right out of his grasp; he opened his eyes to see Mikey holding the bottle. Without giving Leo so much as a look of acknowledgement, he threw the bottle onto the ground – the brown-colored alcohol pooled on the floor with icebergs of sharp, shattered glass poking out as well.

Finally, Mike looked at Leo. "Put down the fucking bottle! I want to wake up one morning without a damn hang-over!" He grumpily muttered before leaving like he was in his own kitchen instead of a night-club.

Leo was stunned; that was the first time in a long while that Mike had said something to him that wasn't a weird threat.

* * *

**Day six **

Later that day, while Leo was sleeping sober for the first time in years, El was once again in a gang-fight.

"You and ya boys had dis commin'!" J. Slackjaw shouted at El. A lead pipe in hands, and all of his posse behind him holding switch-blades. El had his trust sai's, while Carter and the rest of his posse had broken bottles, 2x4 planks of wood and bricks.

Tightening the black scarf around his head, El shouted back "I've been waitin' fo' a chance to straighten that crooked jaw 'a yours! Bring it on!"

As soon at the fight started, J. Slackjaw charged at El and did a mighty swig with his lead pipe, which made rough contact with the right side of El's scarf-hidden face, unfortunately, the scarf was very little to zilch protection. Spit, blood, and _something else _came flying out of El's chops.

"_Fucking OWWW!"_

* * *

"Yup, it's gone." April said to El as she examined his gums; his teeth were actually well taken care of, but besides El's cheekbones being slightly fractured, there was an empty space in his gums where a tooth was now missing.

El glared at the red-headed woman "I know it's missing!" He snapped, and brought out his bloodied tooth which he collected soon after the fight "Can you put it back in?"

April sighed "Teeth are not like _seeds_, El!" She snapped "And I'm not a dentist, I couldn't replace it…. You're just going to have to deal with having one of those pearly whites missing!"

"Hey…." Someone said from the couch; Doc and Leo were sitting there, holding their jaws, it was Doc who had spoken "Would you mind please giving him something to numb his mouth? This is worse than cavities!" April grabbed a cotton swab, covered one end with strange red gel and put it in El's mouth, which slowly numbed his mouth.

El groaned "I look like a Hockey player!"

"I think it's a good look, buddy." Casey laughed, which earned him a well-placed punch to the gut.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating... I've been _busy _playing Diablo 3, and I just graduated from middle school! Summer just started so I've been a little vit lazy... Sorry guys.**

**Hehe... Yup, Angel and Mike are kind of an 'item' now, I thought it would be a fun idea. Find out why in upcomming chapters.**

**Read and review, or something.**


	11. Sort of Progress

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day seven**

"Shadow, where did you get that?" Leo asked Shadow when he saw the necklace Shadow had – he hadn't noticed it before, he never really noticed things when he was sauced.

"Oh, this?" Shadows grabbed the charm "The old, tiny sumo-wrestler gave it to me."

"The tiny sumo-wrestler?" Leo frowned; odd….

Shadow nodded "He was a short, old guy who was really fat! He asked if anyone was home, and then he told me to tell you to give me a chance, then he gave me the necklace and disappeared!"

"Did he have a white beard by chance?" Leo pressed, Shadow nodded.

'_Must have been the Ancient One _' He realized and read the kanji symbol "Kunoichi?" He read aloud. Did the Ancient One want him to train Shadow? He shook his head; Ancient One must not have realized he wasn't a ninja anymore.

There was suddenly a loud, frantic knocking at the door; Leo put the reaper mask on before walking over and answering; he found his balance was better when he wasn't drunk or hung over, so he didn't need to hold onto the wall to stay standing. "Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

"Bar dude! I need your help!"

"Carter?" Leo asked in confusion "How the shell do you know where I live?" He demanded.

"El gave me your address, but that's not important! There's a crisis!" Carter said frantically and grabbed Leo's sleeve to drag him out of the apartment. Leo rolled his eyes; this 'crisis' was likely to be something stupid, like Carter losing all of El's booze money in poker game, _again._

"Look, if you bet all of El's booze money again, I'm not going to cover you this time, I already lent you three-hundred total, you're just going to have to deal with El's rage." Leo said and crossed his arms.

"No, it's not that this time!" Carter retorted "El's been kidnapped!" Leo's eyes widened at the statement.

"What!" Leo gasped "Who kidnapped him? What happened?" Leo grabbed Carter by the collar and slammed him against the wall of the hallway repeatedly.

"Whoa, stop." Carter tried to pry Leo's hands off of his collar as he was pinned to the wall, to no avail "That wack-job ninja-guy did it!"

Leo's eyes were wide like saucers behind his reaper mask "Mikey?" He almost squeaked in an un-manly way, but his squeak was incredibly manly, because he's Leo and everything he does is manly and heroic.

"Yeah, that guy!" Carter somehow almost always forgot Mikes name, even though El mentioned him all of the time "He came over to our hide-out, and I didn't hear what, but he offered El something, but he refused and they went on an all-out argument. The wack-job left, but then his henchmen showed up and shot El with a dart and carried him away! God knows what they're doing to him!"

Leo was beginning to panic – Mikey finally went off the deep-end, he was thoroughly nuts now and he moved past weird over-the-top pranks to actual kidnapping and torture! "I know what I have to do." Leo said and pushed Carter into the apartment – Leo lifted the couch slightly and took out the katana he had hidden under it when he moved in. Leo took his swords out of the sheathes and admired the gleam they still held – he never thought he would wield his beloved katana again "So we meet again, old friends." He said to his swords in a total movie line. "Carter, you stay here with Shadow and Cody until I come back." And he left the apartment, off to Oroku Saki enterprise….

When Leo scaled to the top of the building, he could already hear El's screams from the outside so he punched the window and it shattered; he leapt heroically int the room and landed in a perfect crouch position with his swords out.

Several feet away, El was strapped down to a plastic-wrapped chair, Chaplin was hunched over him with a sharp, pointy instrument of evil, there was blood and other fluid on Raph's face, neck and plastron.

Chaplin, when he heard the window break, looked right at Leo with a surprise look on his face.

"You fiend!" Leo roared and pointed his sword at Chaplin "You dare dissect my brother."

"Oh hey Leo, what's up" Mike said as he entered the lab – Leo responded by throwing a ninja star at him, which Mikey caught neatly between two of his fingers "Geeze, what's up with you I thought you took an early retirement in being a ninja."

Leo glared at him "You kidnapped El, and you're subjecting him to torture!" He reminded accusingly, and pointed at El "How could you? I knew you were crazy but - !"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there!" Mike held up his hands "What are you talking about?"

"_What am I talking about?_" Leo roared "Your scientist over there is -!"

"Replacing Raphael's missing tooth."

Leo dropped his swords in shock "H-Huh?" He stupidly sputtered.

Mike crossed his arms "Doc told me that El got his tooth knocked out in a fight, so I told El I got him an appointment with Chaplin, but he was a baby about it so I had to use brute force."

"But Chaplin's a technological genius! Since when was he a dentist?"

"Chaplin has a double-doctorate," Mike told him "he has degrees practically coming out of his ass! He's a licensed dentist!"

"O-oh…." Now Leo felt stupid "Than how come we aren't feeling his tooth pain?"

Mike rolled his eyes "It's a little thing called a bucket up pain killers – El's been given so much he can't feel a thing. I doubt he knows what planet we're on. Try talking to him."

Leo reluctantly made his way over to his brother El; his eyes were wide and unfocused "H-hey El," he said with a nervous smile "how are you?"

"Reeeaaallll good Donnie," El responded with a giggle "hey, when did you grown the mustache? I want a mustache!"

Chaplin broke in "Is it…. Uh… Okay with you if I continue?" He asked, annoyed.

"Y-yeah, go on." Leo moved aside and let the man do his job.

"Done playing hero?" Mike asked, arms still crossed and an annoyed look on his face "Leo, I am disappoint; you should know better."

Leo was about to apologize, but Mikey cut him off.

"If I really wanted to kidnap El, then I would hire a creepy clown to do it with knock-out gas inside of his balloon animals."

Leo sweat-dropped; his throat hurt from actually talking more than one word a week. So he just picked his swords up and silently left.

* * *

**Day eight.**

"Can't we talk about this?" Doc asked; he was hanging from his wrists on a pipe over caldron electrified water in an abandoned warehouse.

"Too late for talk." 'Van Gogh' shot back at him; Van Gogh was a mobster who had gotten his name because of his ear that had been cut off in a rumble. He was actually about to burn down a Theatre because he had watched a bad movie (Apparently, one of the Twilight saga) and reacted badly. Doc tried to stop him, only to be hit with chloroform because all of the criminals in NY were sick of him and decided to put a bounty on his head and Van Gogh took a shot at it. "Any last words, Doc?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Another voice said from somewhere else in the warehouse; Van Gogh twisted around to find the source, only for someone to jump out of the shadows at him and punch him in the face, knocking him out.

Doc squinted "El?" He said, surprised; El never wanted anything to do with Doc's vigilante business because he himself was so deeply affiliated with criminals.

"'Sup Doc." El said "Want help, or ya just wanna 'hang out'?" The dark-green turtle laughed.

Doc rolled his eyes "Oh very funny, now get me the fuck down, my arms are getting sleepy."

"Sure thing Doc." El climbed onto the edge of the caldron and took out his sai; he aimed carefully before throwing it; the middle blade struck the robe and Doc sailed down, but El jumped into the air, tackling Doc and driving them both past the caldron and they toppled onto the ground instead.

"Thanks bro." Doc sighed, relieved "How'd you know I was in trouble?".

"Are you kiddin'? I've been keepin' an eye on ya eva' since that bounty was put on ya shell."

Doc blinked in surprise "Wow, thanks El."

El shyly rubbed the back of his head "Don't mention it, bro."

Silence "Hey, Doc?"

"What?"

"My place has been declared for demolition, is it okay if I live with ya and Renet?"

"W-What?... Yeah El, no problem."

* * *

**So yeah, progress...**

**I really liked the dentist appointment part, I really enjoyed writing that.**

**Read and review, suggest a few adventures these altered turtles can do! I mean, hwo far can you go with their new roles? I mean, Ialways had idea's of what to do with crazed-Mike, but regrettably I have a hard time decifering what vigilante-Don can do...**


	12. Breakfast from sHELL

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day nine: Breakfast!**

"Renet! Do not drink those!" Doc yelled and snatched the glass bottle of whiskey out of Renet's underaged fingers, he put it back into the cupboard and slammed it shut.

"Like, why?" Renet asked and crossed her arms.

"Because you're too young – it's adult drinks." He replied.

"I'm over two thousand years old!" Renet shot back.

"In the body and mentality of a fifteen-year-old." Doc muttered.

"Besides," El said as he poured milk into his cereal "if eitha' 'a ya's twos even touches ma booze, I'll club ya so hard ya might as well not be drunk." He said and brought out his sai's.

"Back at you!" Renet said and took out two bokken. El looked at her in confusion – why did Renet have wooden practice swords? Doc knew the question and told him.

"I'm training Renet in Ninjitsu."

"Ph," El said as Renet sat next to him at the table "please, dumb blondes can't be ninja's."

Renet responded by grabbing the back of El's head and dunking his head in his bowl of cereal, holding it there – his arms flailed around as he drowned in a plastic abyss of milk and cornflakes.

"Enough." Doc said to Renet with a roll of his eyes, he sprayed a pan with Pam (trademark) and put it on the heating stove.

Renet removed her hand and El's head shook back up – his face was wet with milk and pieces of cornflakes were stuck on his skin. He coughed and glared at Renet.

"You little - !" He didn't bother to finish, instead he made a half-ass threat "If ya do dat again, you'll regret it!"

"I don't know, I'm not regretting it now." Renet said and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Sup bitches ~" A new voice said as someone not so new came into the kitchen, two people actually. El's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Morning Mike, morning Angel." Renet greeted as the two seated themselves, as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"Morning Renet, morning Doc." Mike and Angel greeted back in unison.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Doc droned in as he flipped one of the eggs.

"Nothing much." Mikey shrugged, smirking somewhat behind his full-face ninja mask.

"What…. Da….FUCK!" El suddenly roared, making everyone jump at the loudness of his voice.

"Hey El!" Doc yelled "You made me break the yolk! Now you are getting scrambled!"

"Forget ya fucking eggs!" El yelled back "Dere's a psychopath in ya kitchen!"

"How dare you talk about Angel that way!" Mike scoffed, earning him a half-hearted glare from Angel.

"I'm talking about you, ya mental patient!" El hissed, and brought out his sais "I'm gonna drive ya crazy ass out, ya psychopathic kidnapping bastard!" Call it over-kill, but he was still kind of mad about the thing with the dentist…

"I was trying to do something nice for you!"

"You kidnapped me! Get near me again and I'm kicking ya ass all da way to Arkham Asylum; where you belong!"

"EL!" Doc suddenly exclaimed as he put a breakfast plate in front of his red-masked brother in mention "Quit it! Mikey and Angel come over every Sunday for breakfast!"

"R-Really? So he isn't here ta kidnap us? Or super-glue rindstones onto our shells? Or tie us up in a chair in front of a back-to-back marathon of the twilight saga? Or -!"

"I get it, I do weird stuff to you guys!" Mike cut him off, glaring past the eyeholes of his ninja mask.

"Why don't me or Leo know 'bout dis?" El asked with a pointed glare as Doc gave everyone a plate and then seated himself.

"Maybe if you oh I don't know, visited home more often than when you want to borrow money or need a cure for a hang-over, you would have known." Mike replied, somewhat coldly.

Okay, that kind of stung.

El ignored the sudden guilty feeling, and just rolled his eyes "Great…. Eggs with a side of crazy." He muttered.

"You know you love me." Mike said and stuck a pose.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll slay a dragon and climb my way up the castle from ya long, flowing masktails and we'll live happily eva' afta'." El sarcastically proclaimed.

Angel got defensive and put a hand on Mikes shoulder "Back off, you ugly scarf-wearing drunk; I saw him first."

Silence….

Until….

"Is there, uh, something you would like to tell us, Mikey?" Doc broke in, taking a pretty awkward sip of his coffee.

"Me and Angel are dating." Mike bluntly answered.

Doc did a spit take.

"EWWW!" El exclaimed, taking turns between glaring at Doc and the interesting mixture of coffee and turtle saliva covering his chest and shoulders.

"Are you crazy? ! That's beastiality!" Doc yelled, slamming his fist onto the table for emphasis.

"I'm am not like El; I cannot be in an intimate relationship with my right hand!" Mikey stated; it took about a split second for it to sink in for El, who instantly became enraged.

"You bastard!" El growled and threw a glass of orange juice at Mike, who caught it neatly without spilling a drop; his three-linked nunchucks were out.

"You want to fight me, _Raphie-_boy?" Mikey mocked.

"You asked for it, runt!" El roared – he jumped onto the table and threw himself at Mikey, who grabbed El by the collar of his jacket and arched to throw El over him. El went flying into the living room. Mike turned and followed to continue the fight.

"Should…. Should we do something?" Angel asked.

Doc shook his head and cut his pancakes "Trust me, once they get their repressed anger out, they'll be fine."

"But won't they always be mad at each other?" Renet asked.

"That would be the difference between girls and boys right there." Doc answered "Guys tend not to hold grudges; El and Mike will be mad at each other during the fight, but they'll probably be buddy-buddy afterwards. And I know they aren't really trying to hurt each other, because I don't feel much pain right now."

"I guess Ryan was right when he said all duded were bros." Angel instigated.

Doc did another spit-take, this time Renet was the unfortunate victim of his cliches "What the shell will your family think when you tell them you're boyfriend is a mutant turtle three years older than you? !"

"Probably the same when I told them I was working for one; not well." Angel shrugged and continued to eat her plate as if nothing was going on.

Doc grabbed a shot cup from a cupboard and raided El's booze cabinet "I don't care how early it is, I need a drink." He muttered crazily as he poured himself a stiff one.

* * *

**...What?**

**Read and Review**


	13. Lack of creative chapter title

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day ten**

Leo stared at his swords in a trance; his eyes ran along the steel he had forged a long time ago. He hadn't held his swords in years until two days ago, and now his former weapons held some kind of spell on him. The power he felt with his weapons again, the power of knowledge; his weapons were dangerous and he knew exactly how to use them.

He had gone to rescue El from Mikey, yet it turned out to only be a misunderstanding…..

'_Mikey, that's right._' Leo remembered with a pang, now he remembered the reason he stopped being a ninja in the first place; he hurt Mikey, these swords he held in his hand had been what carved the scar into his little brothers face. He put his swords pack under the couch and sighed; he couldn't sleep, he was too restless, even after a long night of work, and it didn't help that Shadow and Cody were at school so he had no company either.

Lying on his shell on the couch, the blue-masked turtle opted to stare at the ceiling instead. '_Only a warrior wields swords._' Leonardo thought '_I'm no warrior, not anymore – the moment I stopped being a brother, I could no longer even be considered a warrior._'

"I wish I had a drink." Leo moaned – he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol (except for his job, of course) ever since Mikey came and warned him to stop drinking, and while quitting cold turkey had always been Leo's specialty, without training he had a lack of outlet for his depression.

'_What a waste of training I am_' Leo thought, and hissed in pain when he felt a bruising pain on one side of his hip '_Doc probably fell on his side – again._' He rationalized; Doc was a talented ninja like the rest of them…. But unfortunately, that ridiculous-looking snowsuit constricted his movements and his continually mis-calculating how far he could jump (because he kept forgetting about the snowsuit) and ended up right on the ground. '_Not that I don't appreciate Don's Batman-like war on crime, but how long will he keep playing vigilante? Doesn't he realize how much he hurts himself…?_'

"I…. I didn't even realize how injured Doc keeps getting… Until I felt his pain." Leo realized aloud; his voice was raspy from his lack of speech. This whole time, he thought Doc was just fine, but now that he thought about it, how many times had Doc come into the _Green Ninja _and was covered in bruises, blood, or was limping? Every time. In fact, he think Doc told him he was shot, but at the time he had been too inebriated to really say or do anything, except nod his head numbly.

"Oh god," Leo said as things dawned on him "I've been so absorbed in wallowing in my own misery, I forgot to be a brother." The leaf green turtle got up from the couch and headed out; he and Doc were going to have a little talk. He may not have been a ninja anymore, but he'd be damned he wasn't a brother.

* * *

Doc was driving the Battleshell when he suddenly heard a bump at the roof. "What the shell?" The goggle-wearing genius said and slowed down. He almost had a heart attack when the passenger opened, filling the battleshell with wind, and then it closed when the person who opened it (from the roof….) climbed inside. "Leo?" Doc said in disbelief, but indeed, it was his reaper-garbed brother sitting next to him…. Who had jumped on the roof of the Battleshell….. On a busy freeway…. And the nearest highway bridge had been five miles back…..

"We have to talk." Leo said and took off his reaper mask, looking at Doc seriously, though his voice was still pretty scratchy from misuse.

"So you can actually talk now?" Doc inquired – in the past few years, there was one instance Leo had gone three whole months without saying a word or making a sound. Lately, he's been slightly more talkative ever since the Ancient One put the spell on them.

"Don't change the subject – Donatello, I'm worried about you." Leo said, using his brothers full name for emphasis.

"What's to worry about?" Doc asked coyly.

"Don't play stupid, genius." Leo said "This vigilante stuff is hurting you, it has been hurting you for years. You need to stop, this isn't you. For god sakes, you're supposed to be the techno turtle, yet you haven't so much as looked at a screw-driver for god knows how long!"

"Oh, so you believe in God now?" Doc sneered; Doc, because of his scientific mindset, was a devote atheist; to him, their very turtle-y existence screamed 'no God here'!

Leo narrowed his eyes; he'd done a _lot _of thinking in the past few years, and had contemplated on a lot of things to, and he contemplated religion as well and done some research – yes, Doc _wasn't _the only one who did that – and had actually found some faith. He never told his brothers until now. "I have faith there is a god." He answered "But that has nothing to do with this conversation. I'm no genius like you, Doc, but don't think I'm an idiot; I can see you're trying to change the subject to avoid this one."

Doc sighed but said nothing else.

"You'll give up vigilanteism." Leo ordered; he cringed back in surprise when Doc whipped towards him and gave him a glare intense enough to rival El on a bad day.

"So you think you can order me around? !" Doc snarled "We're adults now, Leonardo! We're not teenaged ninja-soldiers, you can't give us orders anymore and expect us to follow without question or opposition. You're not even a ninja anymore, and we're too old for a leader Leo! Back off!"

"I'm not trying to be a leader." Leo responded in a soft tone "I'm trying to be what I was before I was ever even considered a ninja – a _brother. _And as your brother, I'm worried about you Doc, I care too much to let you hurt yourself anymore."

Doc let out a humorless laugh "_Now you care?_" He hissed "Where was your 'brotherly care' when Mikey joined the Foot and went crazy? Where was your concern when El decided to run away, live on the streets, and got involved with drugs, trash and junkies? Where was this love of yours when I was left alone in the sewers, worrying day and night about all of your safeties but now able to be in the same room with all four of us? !" Leo was too shocked to respond, so Doc added "Oh that's right – it, along with your words, drowned in the alcohol that you guzzled in buckets at a time. Isn't this the first time you've been sober in years?"

Leo was still silent – because it was true, this must have been the first time in years he wasn't drunk, hung over, or buzzed.

Doc took his brothers silence as a yes "Does that mean this brotherly love you've sudden re-claimed after years is conditional? You'll only ever give a shit about the rest of us when your not on the bottle?"

Leo was dumbfounded – and suddenly, his shame and guild increased ten-fold.

'_Failure – you do everything wrong, you can't be a ninja or a brother. Useless shit you are._' A dark little voice harshly told Leo.

"I-I'm sorry Doc….." Leo told him, his voice getting quieter and quieter with every syllable. He would have said more, but he found himself unable to conjure up anything verbally. Doc didn't do or say anything else, in said he looked foreword to the road again, ignoring Leo and paying attention to traffic again.

After a few moments of strained silence, Doc snapped "Don't you have to ninja poof away or something?"

Dejected, Leo opened the passenger door and rolled onto the road, closing the door with his feet and swiftly grabbing onto the bottom of a car after rolling under it. The car, with the drive blissfully unaware of a hitchhiking turtle, drove him away in the opposite direction that Doc was going.

* * *

'_I do everything wrong…_' Leo thought, sitting on the ledge of a building, a sad look behind his reaper mask '_I should be the one cast out of the family… God, I am such an idiot!_' What the shell had he been _thinking _when he exiled Mikey? Or when he practically abandoned his brothers? He didn't even try to do anything when their little family fell apart, he'd been to boozed up to realize he could've.

'**And what do you suppose you do about it? Moping will not help you.**' A voice in his head nagged at him.

'_But what can I do?_'

'**Be a brother again.**'

'_I tried that... And Doc, the gentlest and most forgiving of my brothers, rejected me._'

'**Patching together your brotherhood cannot be done overnight – take small steps at a time.**'

Leo pondered on that prospect for a while; it was true, after everything his family his family was currently going through, it was not like he could fix it in one lecture, this would take time and energy. But that was okay, his entire life nothing had ever mattered to him more than his brothers, not even training (there were times when that didn't seem so, but at heart that was always his objective).

Leo squinted at a particularly tall building – Oroku Saki enterprise skyscraper.

'_I need to talk to Mikey – get it out of his head that he was exiled because he was evil._' When he heard Mike say that he was convinced he was exiled because 'he had been evil the whole time', he found that piece of information to be crazy; Mikey…. Really had believed the whole thing was his own fault, he didn't blame Leo at all.

Leo was about to roof-hop to the Japanese-looking skyscraper that used to belong to Oroku Saki but now belonged to a mentally unstable mutant turtle, but then an alarm rung on his shell cell and he groaned; it was the alarm he had set to alert him when it was time to go to work! He looked to the sky and saw it was indeed already sunset.

He would have to talk with Michaelangelo tomorrow.

* * *

**So Leo came to realize how much Doc was hurting himself being vigilante... Can you guys see Ancient Ones reasoning for the pain-empathy?**

**Again, sorry that Leo and Mikey have hogged the attention in the majority of the fic, but I remembered that I had earlier written that the root of all of Michaelangelo's insanity was that he was convnced that he was evil and that was why Leo exiled him. I mean it, he's completely convinced its true... See in the chapter.**

**Read and review.**


	14. Bro to Bro talk

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day eleven**

In the Oroku Enterprise executive washroom….. Because apparently it came with a huge shower … Anyways, in the executive washroom, it was filled with steam and someone in the shower was singing, and of course that someone was Michaelangelo, singing to the magnificent musical not-suggestive-at-all styling of Lady Gaga.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna – _and I am not singing that part, it is way too gay." Mikey mused and applied the umpteenth layer of soap, because of his secret germaphobia that he acquired sometime after joining the Foot…. How he got it, he wasn't sure.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Angel…." He purred (daydreaming people) and turned around.

And screamed.

"H-HOLY SHIT! Get the fuck out!" He screamed and literally kicked Leo out of the shower "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? !"

"Mike -"

"You totally just killed my boner!"

Leo rolled his eyes "Didn't need to know that…." He muttered and waited for Mikey to be done "Why are you so defensive? We all used to run around only in masks."

"Quiet you! You will stay out of the shower while I'm in it; I definitely will not drop the soap….."

Leo rolled his eyes again.

The water stopped running and Mikey exited with a towel around his waist, and another one wrapped on the top of his head which was probably for comical purposes only seeing as they had no hair.

Mikey quickly got back into his ninja uniform and made sure he didn't look Leo in the face the whole time – if there was one thing he hated, it was being looked in the face without his mask. Why? The scar on his face kind of explained that….

"Now, what do you want drunky? Whatever if it, it better be important enough that you had to sneak up on me in the shower like a pervert." Mike scoffed after both and Leo left the Executive washroom and instead entered his office.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked bluntly.

"W-What?" Mikey asked in surprise and blinked; he actually half-expected Leo to ask for money like El and his cronies frequently did (They got nothing but a shell-kicking), and sometimes so did Doc (he did get money).

"After you were exiled, what exactly happened?" Leo asked, foreward.

"I joined the Foot." Mike replied; Leo knew that, why was he asking?

"Mikey," Leo warned and drew out a katana Mikey didn't even notice he had. Mikey backed up; the one freaking day he decided to not have his nunchucks with him! Facing Leo with weapons was hard enough in the past, and even though it was probably easier now since he had been practicing Ninjitsu and Leo didn't anymore, it didn't change the fact that Leo was still a ninja by nature and Mikey was completely weaponless.

Leo kept taking steps towards him and Mikey moved back in until his shell hit the wall and Leo's katana was inches away from his face. The sea-green turtle was terrified now.

"Now," Leo hissed "when I ask you a question, you will answer right?"

Mikey nodded quickly, his eyes still on the katana and he felt the blood draining his face, remembering the last time he had come face-to-blade with Leo…..

"What exactly happened after you were exiled? I want the whole story Mike."

Shaking on the inside, Mike was silent, not wanting to share that particular information.

"Michaelangelo." Leo warned and pressed the blade of his katana against the other turtles throat "You know I hate waiting."

Mikey gulped "W-When I was exiled….." He began "The very night I left, it was raining…. I spent all night looking for somewhere to stay for a while, b-but I got a cold because of how cold and drenched I got. I thought I would pass, but it got worse after a while and the cuts I had f-from y-you got infected. I got really sick. But while I was sick I realized I deserved to be exiled. I did! I was a fucking liability! I was useless to the team, I was nothing but an annoying show-off, an idiot -!"

"Stop." Leo commanded past clenched teeth; he was utterly in disbelief over how Mikey considered himself. "How did you get better?"

"Because I realized I was evil, I decided to join the Foot clan – the Shredder contemplated on whether he should put me down like a dying dog, or give me a shot so I can get better – he flipped a coin." Leo wondered if he was serious about that "So Stockman-Stein forced some medicine in me and I got better."

"Why did you decide to take the Foot clan over?" Leo asked.

"I didn't originally." Mikey shrugged "But one day he made me train for a while a-and started to f-fight me…." There was something in the usually insane turtles eyes "H-He started to beat me…. And I re-remembered the last night I was h-h-home….." His voice was cracking, and past the ninja mask Leo could see tears gathering in the youngest turtles eyes "I didn't want i-it to h-h-happen again…. I got b-beat up pretty bad and wanted revenge…. So I stabbed the Shredder in the back and betrayed him… Because that's what I am… A dishonorable, evil turtle who has to betray…."

Leo threw his sword a couple of feet away and grabbed Mikey's shoulders and started shaking him "That's not true!" He shouted, not able to take any more of Mikey's self-loathing and self-blame "You didn't do anything wrong Mikey! I did wrong! You didn't betray us! You trusted me, and I betrayed your trust!" He was shaking Mike so much he was practically slamming him against the wall now, not that he noticed "You didn't deserve to be exiled Mike…." His voice lowered and he stopped shaking his little brother, who was literally in tears now.

"I deserved to be exiled…." Mikey quietly stated, his ninja mask now darkened from tears.

"No; if anyone deserved to be exiled, it was me. You were a brother all along, I wasn't…."

Without warning, Leo grabbed Mikey and hugged the smaller terrapin tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Leo…." Mikey said, voice thick with tears "I can't -!"

"Yes you can! You can accept the truth!" Leo said, hugging tighter.

"N-Not that! I can't fucking breathe! Ease up on the grip!" Mikey yelped.

"Oh, sorry." Leo muttered and lightened his grip, though it was still pretty tight "Mikey, please, don't forgive me…. But see some sense and forgive yourself."

"But I…"

"Did nothing wrong." Leo cut him off and finished "Mike, I am so sorry…. I can't even begin apologizing; I was grieving, but I had no right to take it out on you."

Mikey suddenly shoved Leo away and glared at him with intensity "You weren't the only one grieving!" He shouted "Splinter was my father too! He was El and Doc's too! We all were sad when Splinter died…."

"Mikey…" Leo called and attempted to comfort his brother, who only shoved him away.

"Just leave me alone; you were always good at ignoring me…." Mike hissed and punched the window, breaking the glass (currently not caring that he would have to pay for repairs later..) and jumping out of the building.

Leo tried to follow, but lost him soon after.

* * *

Angel was at home watching TV. She was bored, and would rather be hanging out with Mikey, but being home made her grandmother happy so she obliged. With Ryan at UC Davis University, she didn't want her grandma to be lonely or anything….

There was a knocking at her window before it opened, and a rather distressed-looking Michaelangelo came in.

"Hey Mike." Angel greeted. She was surprised when her boyfriend collapsed on the floor. She immediately came to his side "Are you alright?"

"No." He grumbled, his face still on the hardwood floor "I'm confused."

"What else is new?" Angel muttered, she patted Mikey's shell "Mike, what's wrong?"

"Leo came over to talk." He replied; Angel automatically saw a red flag. She knew damn well that Leo had been sobering up…. But she also knew that Mikey, bless his soul, had a rather…. _Questionable_ psyche.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Angel….." Mike looked up at her "… Do you think I'm not evil?"

Angel shook her head "I love you too much to think you're evil." She almost laughed when she saw the blush pass the turtles face.

"I don't know what to think." Mike sighed "I'm confused, I can't seem to find time to think…."

"Maybe you should get away for a while, you know, have a little vacation." Angel suggested, and regretted it when she saw the insane look return to her boyfriend.

"And _we'll _do just that." Mikey said and stood up; he picked Angel up and put her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Angel yelped and kicked.

"Nope, we're going on vacation; how do you feel about Florida?" He asked and took out his shell-cell.

"Well I hear that it's – WHAT! I am not going with you!"

"Sure you are." He stated with a shrug and put the shell-cell to his phone "Hello? Chaplin, since my current online college semester is over, I'm going on a holiday, I'll be back in a few weeks but you'll have to run the company for a while. Good luck." _Click._

"_Mike!_" Angel yelled and struggled more.

Mikey dialed someone else "Hello? Ryan, tell your grandmother that Angel is coming with me for a business trip. Why? Dude you owe us for saving you that one time with the old guy. Later." _Click._

Mike came up to the window.

"NO! You know I hate roof-hopping!" Angel told, pounding his shell with her fists.

"Close your eyes and imagine your on a roller-coaster with a lot of bumps." Mikey chuckled and jumped out.

* * *

**Mikey is going to be gone for a little while, oh well. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter, I had a camping trip with my family. We had an awesome time.**

**Read and Review.**


	15. Saved

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day twelve.**

"Yo El." Carter said to his turtle friend who leaned casually against a wall, swigging a bottle of jack.

"Yo Carter; what da fuck do you want?" El asked with a laugh as slight drunkness took over.

"Okay; you hear that Ricky the rat wants revenge?" Carter asked, snatching El's bottle away from him and taking a swig "He couldn't afford to get his teeth replaced, and he's hella pissed because them golden teeth you snagged from him was his rainy-day fund."

El chuckled "Well, da day I knocked dem out of his maw, it was kinda cloudy."

"I think you should be taking it a bit more seriously El." Carter warned "The dude has a freaking gun! As much as I hate to say it, you might want to ask the psychopath for help." By 'The psychopath' he meant Mikey. Carter really had no good experiences with Mikey. In fact, when they first 'met' Mikey had Carter and El dangling over a vat of horse shit, and said that if they didn't sing Rebecca Blacks 'Friday' he would drop them in and then lock them in a cage full of dung beetles when they get out. The way that experience went was disclosed to everyone and El and Carter swore to never speak of it again.

El shook his head "I'm a ninja, guns don't scare me." He took the bottle back and tried to swig, but he found it was empty. Grimacing, El took out his wallet and handed Carter a twenty dollar bill "Go get me more jack." He ordered. Carter rolled his eyes before leaving.

He waited for a few minutes – it shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes, the liquor store was only three blocks away. El kept shaking his head because the buzz was quickly turning into drunkness. He was so buzzed, he didn't notice he was being approached by someone who wasn't Carter, but he didn't notice. "That was fast" He said to 'Carter'.

"It will be." A new voice said with a click following it. El's eyes widened and he turned to see Ricky the rat standing there, pointing a gun at him.

"The ra-" **BANG!**

* * *

"_Raph, Raph come on. Just lift yourself, just a little bit… Good. Don't go to sleep Raphael, you'll go into shock."_

_**SLAP!**_

"_Stay awake, bro. Open your eyes… Raph?"_

_Sigh_

"_Don't worry, I'll get you out of here… Just stay with me… Can you do that bro?"_

* * *

"S'wha…. Goin' on?" El mumbled almost incoherently as he slowly and agonizingly came to. He didn't want to, but he unfortunately he had to. Before he could open his eyes, he felt what felt like a tube enter his mouth and something liquid was forced down his throat. When the tube was removed, he coughed, tasting bitter fluid and blood. El opened his amber eyes to see Doc.

El then noticed he was lying on a metal table, with a pillow under his head but that was it. His clothes were missing and so was the scarf he had wrapped around his head. But most prominently, he had bandages wrapped around his midsection.

"What happened?" He asked Doc, his felt raw, and both he and Doc flinched the at raw pain in his throat.

"You were shot." Doc answered simply "Three days ago. You were out cold because of the bucket of painkillers I filled your system with. I had to use a more than I should have so I wouldn't keel over in pain while removing the bullet, there's no damage from all of the anesthesia, but you were out cold for a while, oh and that gin I just poured down your throat is also being used as a pain killer."

El nodded, his head feeling light, he was tired "How did you find me?" He asked.

"I didn't." Doc replied, fidgeting "Leo did…. He found you, and brought you home."

El stared bug-eyed "Really?" He asked in disbelief; Doc nodded.

"We were both feeling your pain…. But while I was on the ground because of it, Leo somehow managed to ignore than pain and carry you two miles to the lair, then inject you with pain killers so I could treat you."

El looked to the ground "Leo saved me…." He summarized "Where are my clothes?" He asked suddenly.

Doc reached under the table and pulled out the folded garments "Here – but don't think of going out, you are staying in this lair and be easy on your midsection, you are seriously lucky that bullet didn't hit anything important! You can thank Leo later."

El sighed in defeat; he was so light-headed and tired right now he probably couldn't sneak out if he tried "A'ight…." He muttered and put his head back down, he dozed off again.

* * *

**Read and review**


	16. Stubborness

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day thirteen.**

"….And dat's how I got dis accent." El finished the tale.

"…Wow, that's fucked up." Renet commented.

"LANGUAGE RENET!" Doc yelled from another room.

"Sorry!" Renet called back; she turned to El with a grin and flipped the bird in the direction Doc was in. El grinned back as they both snickered and he gave her a thumbs off.

"I CAN FEEL IT IF YOU'RE FLIPPING ME OFF!" Doc called from the kitchen.

"Fuck." Renet cursed under her breath.

"LANGUAGE!"

"I need my own place…." El muttered under his breath, and then suddenly gripped his forearm in agony "OWW! SHIT!" He heard Doc give a shout of pained confusion, leaving only two possible sources.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Cody squeaked, looking guilty and scared. He ran over to his Uncle Leo who was keeled down, with one hand cupped over his forearm where blood seeped out from between his fingers.

"I-It's alright Cody," Leo said between clenched teeth as he got up and headed towards the bathroom; he had been injured far worse many times.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Leo!" Cody wailed and ran over to hug Leo's leg, the five-year-old continued to wail and cry.

"It's alright…." Leo insisted; he had been asleep on the couch when he heard noise; he woke up to find Cody playing with his secret cache of kunai and shuriken, Leo jumped out and tried to stop him but he startled the boy and Cody accidentally threw a shuriken at him, which ended up buried in his forearm.

After several minutes of struggling, Leo peeled the hysteric child off of his leg and ran into the bathroom where he locked the door.

Leo grabbed a small hand-towel and rolled it before placing it between his jaws to bite on. He turned to the shuriken poking out of his forearm and braced himself; with his other hand he gripped one of the sharp points and swiftly yanked it out. A gasp of pain escaped him but it was muffled by the towel, his teeth bit into the towel hard.

Blood gushed out and rolled down, pooling at his elbow and dripping down his wrist. The towel dropped from Leo's mouth and he turned water of the sink on and cleaned the blood off of his arm, and cleaned the wound. Damn, it was deep.

Grabbing the first aid kit, Leo wiped the cut with anesthetic wipes before putting on a little antibiotic ointment and wrapping it with gauze and bandages. It still bled through though, meaning he would have to constantly change the bandages.

Even though he didn't care much for the searing pain, he took some pain killers for his brothers sakes, he could see all of them groaning in pain. Oh, Leo found an interesting side-affect to this 'pain-connection' he had with his brothers, with them being connected through pain, he could trace the chi back to them at the moment they feel pain, and could see what they saw. That was how he found El the other day, and he had been so focused on saving his brother that the pain did not bother him. But through that last bout of pain, he could see that Mikey was currently out of the picture. He was…. Somewhere. And that was a setback for Leo, because it looked like his attempts of making up with his brother were for nothing, all he managed to do was drive him away on vacation.

Then again, maybe his method of 'talking' hadn't been a very sound one; after all, he literally held a sword to Mike's throat…..

* * *

**Day fourteen**

**Knock Knock**

"Hi uncle Donnie!" Cody chirped when he opened the door, revealing the snow-suit clad turtle on the other side.

"Hey Cody." Doc greeted warmly and messed up Cody's thick red locks before entering the apartment; Shadow was reading a book, and Leo was as per usual asleep on the couch, sleeping off another graveyard-shift.

"Where's Raphie? He hasn't come over anymore!" Cody asked in a whine.

"He's uh…." Doc raked his brain for an excuse.

"Does he work like uncle Leo?" Cody asked.

'_If by 'working' you mean; borrowing money from Mikey, lending it out to people on the streets and beating the crap out of them when they don't pay back._' Doc thought, but he responded "Yeah, he works, he's really tired now too; like Leo."

Doc walked over to Leo and flicked his head "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes sensei….." Leo groaned and turned onto his sides; Doc rolled his eyes, was it him or did Leo sound like Mikey right then? Doc flicked him again.

"Leo, come on man; wake up."

The reaper-looking turtle opened his eyes "Oh hey Doc, what's up?" He asked quietly.

Doc rolled his eyes, grabbed Leo by the fabric of his reaper-robe, and yanked him up "To the bathroom, now."

"I'm not going in front of you." Leo stated flatly.

Doc rolled his eyes again "I need to check your shoulder." He said and continued to drag Leo to the bathroom.

"My shoulder's fine." Leo defended.

"The searing pain _I _feel in _my _shoulder disagrees!" Doc shot down and tore one of the sleeves clean off.

"That was my only robe!" Leo complained; Doc raised a ridge, did Leo ever wash that…..?

Doc quickly pulled the bandages off and took the gauze off from the injury; his jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" Doc elled and pushed his brother down to sit on the toilet, he grabbed the first-aid kit. "Leo, it's horrible!"

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked stubbornly "It's fine!"

"Yeah, that's why the skin around it is purple and theres puss leaking out of it." Doc snorted "It's infected. Leo, I knew you were stubborn, but putting your health on the line is ridiculous."

Leo went quiet. Doc quickly poured in some peroxide and grabbed some stitches "How did you get this anyways? Did Mikey send one of his Dragon-Foot ninja to torment you?"

"No; Cody found some of my shuriken and threw one at me by accident." Leo replied.

"Wow, he got it pretty deep…" Doc said, impressed, as he stitched the wound together; he applied a layer of gauze and wrapped it in bandages "Take really good care of that shoulder, Leo; I _mean it._" He stated with emphasis "Take a few days off of work."

"No." Leo refused.

"Now while I find your productivity impressive, your health is more of my concern; you have like what, five months of built-up vacation time? Just use a week."

Leo was about to argue, but then Doc added "And if you don't, I'll be sure to get Mikey involved-"

Leo put his hands up "I surrender." He said quickly.

* * *

**Day fifteen**

Being confined to the Lair was driving El nuts; sure, he spent that first fifteen of his life in the sewers, but that was probably the root of all of his anger issues. While he appreciated Doc's concern (to some extent), he found himself annoyed by his brothers constant doting. He could not be kept content by watching TV all day and having pointless conversations with Doc, it was an amazement Renet wasn't pulling her hair out, considering she had been stuck down here for god-knows-how-long.

But what really annoyed him was that he couldn't talk to Leo. Leo saved his freaking _life _but he couldn't run a few blocks to thank him. And Doc had told him that Leo had been injured too so it was the perfect time.

Living with Doc and Renet, he found out a few things; Doc didn't play vigilante alone any more, Renet (whom Doc was actually _training_) went with him, as his 'sidekick'. And while Doc no longer worked on projects as he did in the past, he did write out blue prints for them all of the time, El could not wrap his head around the reason Doc wouldn't build things anymore, considering that in the past he would stay up several days at a time thinking, drafting and building machines.

And Renet…. Was actually, not too bad. Sure, she was still annoying as shell, but at least she wasn't boring. From his experiences with Renet, he always wondered why Lord Simultaneous had picked an air-headed blonde like Renet as an apprentice, and after having started to live with them, he realized she had this freaky ability to measure time; she could measure things in the tenth, hundrenth, thousandth and even _millionth _of a _second. _Whether or not she was born like that, or she been taught to do that, El did not know.

Luckily, today was a bit of a lighthearted day; the pain in his midsection was subsided thanks to the painkillers and booze, and Doc again worked his medical-science magic and had made the pain Leo was feeling dissolve as well. But he knew that not all days could be quite as lighthearted; it was only a matter of time before something else happened.

And that drove him more crazy than anything.

* * *

**Blarg. Sorry, I've been a bit under the weather as of late...**


	17. Bad Jokes

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day sixteen**

"Uncle Leo, why are you still home?" Shadow asked while doing her homework; Leo would usually go to work at this time.

"I am uh… Taking a few days off, to give my arm some rest." He said with a dejected sigh.

"What was that thing that Cody threw at it?" Shadow asked curiously.

"It was called a shuriken." Leonardo responded and pulled one out from under his robe; he may not have been a ninja anymore, he still carried several shuriken in case of emergency. "Ninja's throw them."

"Can you?" Shadow asked.

Leonardo pointed to the dartboard on the wall "You see that dartboard?" Shadow nodded, Leo diligently threw one of the shuriken at the board and one of it's point dug right in the tiny center.

"Wow!" Shadow cheered "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Leo suddenly eyed the necklace; the symbol… Kunoichi… Ancient one had said to give Shadow a chance… Should he, train her…?

"Shadow, would you like to be a ninja?" He asked.

Shadow blinked and nodded "I want to learn how to uphold honor, just like you Uncle Leo!"

"Shadow, I have no honor… Just, just trust me on that."

Shadow remembered the story and frowned "Can't you and your brothers make up though? You are still brothers….."

"El's addiction to danger, Doc's chivalry, and Mikes insanity cannot be resolves with an 'I'm sorry'." Leo snorted.

"Maybe you can put Mikey in the funny farm….?" Shadow suggested.

"Believe me, I've looked into it."

* * *

**Day seventeen**

**Knock knock**

Leo opened the door, and was surprised to have a rose shoved in his face; he was confused to see El was looking away while clenching the bright red flower, he imagined his face being pretty red behind the scarf too.

"The flower is nice; but if you want to go out, you're going to have to include a heart-shaped box of chocolates and wear a tie." Leo sarcastically cackled.

"Take da damn flower or I'll stab ya wit' da thorns…." El muttered, Leo laughed and took the rose and invited his brother inside of the apartment.

"What's with the rose anyways?" Leo asked.

"Y-Ya know I just uh…." El awkwardly stammered.

"Because you should know now I'm straight as an arrow and not into incest." Leo said and bust out laughing at the embarrassment clearly radiating off of his brother "Oh, lighten up bro; it was only a joke."

"I wanted ta thank ya," El stated "For, ya know…. Savin' me when da Rat buried a slug in my stomach…."

"Oh," Leo said "Raph, you do not need to thank me; we are brothers, I'll always be their for you guys."

"Even Mikey?" El asked curiously with a raised ridge.

"At a safe distance; yes. But even if you wanted to thank me, how did you escape Dr. Overbearer to get here?" Leo asked.

"I snuck out while he was training Renet; he's training her to be a ninja by the way, go figure." El said with a shrug "I wanted to give you booze or something, but then I remembered you're sobering up for a change. So on the way here, I plucked that from some old ladies garden; the senile old bitch chased me with a rake for about three blocks…" Something then struck him "You know Leo, this is probably the most I've heard you talk."

"I've noticed that I've been more talkative." Leo agreed.

"Where are the squirts?" El asked when he realized that there were the absence of two small child milling around Leo like he had candy taped onto his shell.

"At school; duh." Leo replied and rolled his eyes.

El grinned "You know Leo, I think I like you better when you aren't playing fearless leader…. You ain't so OCD… Ya kind of remind me of Mikey before he took a permanent stop in crazy town. But yea."

"Surely I am not that annoying." Leo said and crossed his arms and gave El an incriminating look.

"Nope… Just a sense of humor, you know."

Silence.

"Well, I'm gonna head back before Doc notices I'm gone and blows the sewers up… Later Leo."

"Later El." Leo said to his brother as he opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Leo," El turned back to him "you should really stop wearin' that reaper robe."

"Tsk tsk El; you give me one rose and your already trying to undress me?" Leo lectured sarcastically with a laugh.

"Oh shuddup…"

* * *

**Day eighteen**

"Guess who's back~" a voice sang and echoed in the Lair; Doc exited his room and entered the main room when he heard that; he was surprised to see his little brother Michaelangelo there.

"Hey Mikey," Doc greeted "You've been missing for a week, where have you been?"

"Narnia!" Mike replied; Doc rolled his eyes, wherever Mikey believed he was at….

"Did anyone else feel the air go cold?" El asked as he staggered into the main room; when he saw Mikey, he slowly backed away back into his bedroom without another word.

"I noticed Angel was not with you…" Doc noted.

"She's at her grandma's house, sleeping off the vacation." Mike shrugged.

"Hey Mikey!" Renet chirped as she came into the room as well; though she was very much aware of his unstable mind, she opted to act as if Mikey were completely normal…

"What brings you here to the lovely sewers anyways?" Doc asked.

"I came to ask; who got hurt in the arm, and who got hurt in the stomach? Did one of us get hit by a truck or something, because I'm still feeling the aches?"

"El was shot in the stomach, and Leo had a shuriken thrown at him." Doc replied; he noticed Mikey suddenly go rigid at the mention of Leonardo. "Something wrong?"

"I… Uh… I gotta go all of a sudden." Mike said and started on his way out, in a hurry, Doc tried to follow.

"Mike?... Mikey what's wrong?" Doc asked in concern and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

Mike slapped his hand away "I uh… I'M LATE TO TURN MY THERMASTAT ON!" He ran out of the Lair.

"What the shell…..?" Doc wondered aloud; why the sudden freak-out?

"What's a thermostat?" Renet asked.

"…. Go to bed Renet." Doc told her.

"But it's only five o'clock in the afterno-!"

"GO TO BED!"

* * *

_What can I say, I was in a mood for bad jokes..._

_Yeah, Mikey returns... I have so many crazy ideas for him to do..._

**_Read and review_**


	18. Yes, the pen is truly mightier

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day nineteen**

After managing to break out of the lair and escape Doc's iron grip, El returned topside to the crumbly, destroyed remains of what was once his home; the building had been demolished, and now it was just an empty lot covered in garbage. After hanging around smoking for about five minutes, El got bored and whipped out his cellshell.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Mike…." El awkwardly greeted.

"_What the hell do you want? I'm trying to study for a report." _Sometimes, El thought Mike was kidding about the whole attending online college thing.

"Can I have some money?" El asked.

"_F-Y-F-O." _Mikey snorted from the other end of the line and hung up.

El laughed and called Carter, telling him to meet him at the Hudson-River casino, where they tended to get the most 'clients'. Yes, Hudson-River Casino was the most concentrated cesspool of corruption to be found in all of New York, rivaled only by Jersey.

Once there, El hung around suspiciously in a shady corner; he grinned in satisfaction under his scarf when he saw all of the other sinners visibly tremble when they saw him and scurry out of his gaze. Ah gamblers were some of the most black-and-white characters out there.

"Yo El, good to see you're alive." Carter said , the posse not far behind him. El grunted and shook hands with a few of them, and was bombarded with questions that he did not understand because they were in Spanish.

El put a hand up to shut them the hell up "Okay, I have absolutely no idea what da hell ya guys are sayin', I'm pretty sure some 'a ya aren't even my same posse yo' just a bunch of Latino drunks who saw a group of Latino drunks and followed instinctively; but where I was? I was home, being practically mothered by my brotha'. And why? The Rat was mad cuz I beat the every last color 'a shit out 'a 'im, and he retaliated by shootin' meh."

One of his crew (El believed his name was Tito or something) said something in Spanish, grabbed his shoulder and turned him to a direction; El felt his blood drain when he saw a particular sinner playing pool with Sky Masterson.

"Ricky da Rat? That asshole had some nerve commin' here…." El growled and began to stomp over to him, but then he was stopped by Tito again.

"_Mira, el loco_(1)_!_" Tito said and pointed to a figure that dropped from the ceiling and was fast-approaching Ricky the Rat. El recognized him.

(1: Look, the crazy one!)

"Mike?" El said in shock, then hatefully narrowed his eyes "What da fuck is he….. Oh dat little shit, probably paid da Rat ta shoot me…" He muttered darkly. Luckily, since Mikey was clad in a ninja uniform, no one could tell he was turtle (but they didn't notce the ninja dropping from the ceiling…..?)

Mike tapped Ricky in the shoulder as the Rat pulled back the pool stick "Excuse me, but do you happen to be Ricky the Rat?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He grunted and hit the billiard-ball.

"This is just the CEO of the Oroku Saki enterprises here to tell you that all of your bank accounts have been permanently frozen, you've been banned from all of the casino's in New York and Jersey, your apartment has been re-possessed and all of your belongings besides whatever is on your person currently feeding a fire for the Dragon-Foot clan marshmallow roast."

Ricky the Rat dropped the pool stick…. And his jaw "B-But…. You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are! You can't do this to me!"

"Actually, I _can._" Mikey cackled.

"But I will have nothing!" Ricky groveled.

Mikey got close to his face; his grin dropped behind his mask and his eyes narrowed "Maybe you should have thought about that _before _you shot my _brother!_" Mikey roared and suddenly decked the Rat clean in the stomach. The Rat keeled over in pain holding his stomach and Mikey took this chance to take out his nunchucks and clubbed Ricky over the head with them. When Ricky hit the floor, and Mikey listed his mask a little only to spit on him and taunt; "Bitch!" Mikey insulted gruffly.

"Your fucking messed up in the head! Just like your fucking brother! You're both ninja mental cases!" Ricky yelled.

Michaelangelo laughed "Ah ah; you'll find, Rickman; the different between me and El that while he would continue to beat you up, I would just settle on roughing you up a little bit, because I've already _ruined _your life. Let me tell you right now, after what I've done, it really _sucks _to be you!"

Ricky's face went pale.

"Just goes to show the pen is mightier than the sword…." Mike laughed again and disappeared into the shadows.

Carter and the posse were all staring at El in accusation. "_Mikey _is your _brother_? !" Carter gasped.

El's eyes were shifting, "Heh….. The Rats real name is Rickman?" He asked in an attempt to shift their attention.

Unfortunately, he could not get off the hook that easily.

* * *

"This makes no sense!" Carter ranted to El that night; they were at Carters place "If Mikey is your _brother _then why does he torment you on a weekly basis?"

"Carta', I have told you this ova' and ova' again; there were four of us ninja turtle brotha's, and when our rat fatha' died everything went to shit. Leonardo became a bartender at the _Green Ninja_, Donatello became a vigilante and Michaelangelo became a nutcase who enslaved our enemies."

Carter stared at him unbelievably "Do you even know how far-fetched that sounds?"

"You're talking to a turtle; you've been talking, boozing, gambling and being buddy-buddy with a turtle for years, and yet my story is somehow far-fetched?" El snorted.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Carter demanded.

El shrugged "Well, whenever you found out in an inconvenient, unconventional way."

Carter rubbed his temples in frustration "So you were _never _going to say?"

"If your brothers were drunkard, or crazy, or running around in a ridiculous snow-suit, would _you _tell people?" El asked.

"I had brothers, and you sons of bitches have not been acting like brothers." Carter told him harshly "I mean, you really thought your brother _paid _Ricky to shoot you? El come on, he's crazy, but I don't think he's evil….."

"Look, as much as I love this conversation; I gotta get back home, because Doc, _my brother whom I live with, _is probably worried." El shot back and opened the window.

"Dude-!" Carter warned, but El jumped out anyways.

Carter shoved his head out the window and stared at El, who was splayed on the concrete with a dumb look on his face "The apartment was on the ground floor….."

* * *

**And Rickman got his...**

**Read and Review**


	19. Reflections

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day twenty**

The Ancient One hummed; the turtles may not see it yet, but he could, and he could sense it; the festering had faded away, and even though the wound was still bleeding, it was beginning to show signs of healing.

Unfortunately, they still had ways to go; the bleeding had to stop, a scab needed to form and it had to close into a scar, then the scar had to fade.

While he could tell his former student Leonardo was already on it, Donatello and Raphael were still too stubborn to allow his efforts, and the youngest was still resentful.

* * *

**Day twenty-one**

"Mike," Angel said as she entered his pillar-chambers. Mike was, as usual, at his desk studying for one of the many reports he had to do for his next college semester. "You have some Dragon-Foot business to do."

"What happened?" He asked, his head slightly throbbing.

"An act of dishonorable cowardice," Angel responded "a squadron of your Dragon-Foot ninja were on a heist when the boys in blue caught them; and they were shot at. One of them fled and left his team-mates, all of them were injured, especially the squad leader who was shot multiple times."

Mikey felt anger; how dare that coward? Leaving his team to suffer because he was useless.

"Summon him, emmdiately, and all of his squad." Mikey ordered in a dark voice; Angel shivered.

Something told her that guy would not end up in the cesspool….

* * *

"Sir, I apologize! I am truly sorry for my cowardice! It was a moment of panic, I assure you!" The Dragon-Foot ninja pleaded over and over, the other members of his squadron were behind him, all showing clear signs of being injured, they were glaring at him hatefully, especially the squad leader.

"No excuses." Mikey growled and stood up from his seat "You were a coward." He stated, the Dragon-Foot ninja flinched "Your squad suffered because of your uselessness!"

He felt the throbbing in his pain again, and all-too-familiar voices rang into his mental ear.

* * *

"_You are a liability! A coward! We would be better off if we didn't have a burden like you!"_

* * *

Without warning, Mikey shot at the Dragon-Foot ninja and one of his hands were around his throat; the ninja gagged and attempted to remove the crazy turtles hand, but couldn't due to Michaelangelo's ungodly strength.

"You must be punished!" Mikey raved and slammed the Dragon-Foot ninja against a pillar; the ninja's team-mates were now watching in shock. "You will not get away with being a liability!"

Mikey slugged him several times hard in the face; his face became swollen, broken and bloody. The bones of his face were shattered, and his nose was no longer attached, blood was running down his neck and soaking his uniform.

"I'm sorry!" The Dragon-Foot ninja screamed in an attempt to save himself; he had no idea how poor a choice his words were.

* * *

"_Fight back and prove your no useless! Fight me back, Mikey!"_

"_I-I can't fight you! Leo, I'm sorry!"_

"_It's too late to be sorry!"_

* * *

Mikey grabbed the Dragon-Foot ninja's face and slammed his head repeatedly against the pillar, blood and gray matter started to run down the pillar in streams.

"USELESS! YOU'RE ARE NOTHING BUT A BURDEN!" Mikey yelled in rage. He threw the suffering ninja to the ground.

"You are suffering in front of your team-mates because it is nothing less than you deserve! They will not help you, you are not worth anything!"

* * *

"_Raph! Don! Help! Leo's gone _nuts!_"_

_**CRASH!**_

"_Fight for yourself for once!"_

"_Leo, quit it! I -!"_

_**Slash!**_

* * *

Mikey dragged the ninja by the back of his shirt until they were near the steps of the throne room. Mikey lifted his head and forced the ninja's jaw open and rested his upper jaw on the stairs.

"Let this be the last lesson you learn – there is not place for the useless!" Mikey hissed, his slammed his foot down on the Dragon-Foot ninja's head.

Blood spayed everywhere, so did teeth and bone; the Dragon-Foot ninja only managed a gurgle as a cry of pain. Mikey walked away, leaving the man to continue to die there.

Blood covered Mikey, soaked his mask and uniform enough that it went past the eyeholes of his ninja-mask and covered his face.

Angel, and the other Dragon-Foot ninja were shocked, horrified and speechless.

"Ha….." Mikey began, emotionless "Haha…Ha…HAHAHAHA!" He began to cackle insanely. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He turned to the leader of the squad; his pupils were tiny, and though they could not see it his grin was wide and crazy "You don't have to support that liability anymore."But the leader no longer felt anger; he felt awful, he had been temporarily mad, but his comrade did not deserve death….

"You are all dismissed." Mikey said and started mumbling to himself as he too left the room and into the elevator.

* * *

Hun looked up when he saw light fill the dungeon; he wouldn't talk even if he still had his vocal cords, he was the last one left, The Utrom Shredder and Karai were both already dead, it was only a matter of time.

Michaelangelo had a dangerous sword in hand, he opened the cell door and entered the cell.

"It's the end of death row." Mikey said, his voice was low, dangerous, and insane.

Then he sliced Hun's head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blood coated Mikey's face again as his cackeling grew quiet and then to nothing. "I fought back Leo, I fought back all on my own….. I'm no liability, I am no liability…."

The blood drowned the voices….. Drowned the voices of his uselessness. He'd prove it over and over again, that he wasn't useless, even if he had to cover himself a thousand layers in blood he'd prove it!

* * *

**Day twenty-two**

Rickman was ruined…. His life was ruined by those freak brothers. If he had known El the Shark was a ninja, he'd still have his gold teeth, and if he'd known El the Shark had a brother who was the CEO of Oroku Saki enterprises, he'd still have the ability to make money.

So he had two choices: jump the border to Mexico and live there, or have his revenge and then jump the border.

Revenge came first, it may take a while, but he would have his revenge. Ricky the Rat always gave his.

* * *

**Sorry for having not updated, I've been busy...**

**Read and review**


	20. A lot of timeskips

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day twenty-three**

Leo was half-way through his graveyard-shift when Doc came into the _Green-Ninja. _It was unusual; sure, Doc occasional came for drinks, but only when it was close to closing time.

"What brings you here this early, Doc?" Leo asked, rubbing a glass with a dry cloth as usual.

"Slow night." Doc replied, and sat down at the stool "The city's scumbags have been laying low lately, it had something to do with some rich person ruining some criminals life."

Leo let out a whistle "What will it be tonight, Doc?"

Doc thought for a moment "You've been practicing your mixology; give me whatever will get me drunk the fastest."

Leo shrugged and took out several bottles of different alcoholic drinks and some club soda. Mixing several different things together and then shaking it, he poured the oddly colored concoction into a glass, then handed it to Doc. "I want you, it's…. Potent."

Doc rolled his eyes and dropped ice cubes into it "How potent could it be?"

* * *

-Later-

Renet was watching TV when she heard staggering; she turned to see Doc and Leo entering the Lair. Odd, because Leo never came down to the sewers except for Christmas or Thanksgiving, and Doc was being supported by Leo too. Doc looked strange; his eyes were wide and far-off, his purple-tinted snow-goggles were dangling around his neck instead of around his head, and his hood was down.

"Uh… What is like, going on?" Renet asked.

"Doc is drunk off of his shell." Leo replied.

"Nu uh, I'm still in my shell…." Doc slurred, then poked Leo in the eye-holes of his reaper-mask. Leo swatted his hand away "No hitting!" Doc complained and staggered away from Leo, he swayed and almost fell over several times.

"Are you okay Doc?" Renet asked.

"Nope." Doc replied and grabbed onto her shoulders to keep stable "I'm sorry." He suddenly said.

"For what?" Renet asked curiously.

"Don't know, I feel sorry about everything." He replied "I'm sorry I'm a lousy sensei."

"That's not true! You're a good teacher!" Renet assured.

"Then how come you suck at being a ninja?" Doc asked bluntly.

Renet made a face, walked into the kitchen and came back with a frying pan.

"What are you going to do with tha-!" Leo tried to ask, but was cut off by his own shock when Renet hit Doc over the head with the pan.

"OWW!" Doc, Leo, and El (who was rudely awaken from his sleep) yelled in pain, it echoed in the Lair.

* * *

**Day twenty-four**

Today, all of the turtles were experiencing massive head pain, courtesy of Doc; if the hang-over wasn't bad enough, there was still the bad throbbing from the hit over the head with the frying pan. Now they couldn't so much as think a thought without groaning in pain.

And even though Leo had to sleep in the O'Neil's basement to keep away from Cody and Shadow in such condition, Doc had locked himself in his former lab to keep away from Renet, and El had to make his posse beat someone up for him, the one who was suffering most was probably Mikey.

You see, our crazed overlord fries his brain enough while studying; but having to study with a bad headache? That was a guaranteed recipe for disaster.

"Erm, Mike? Are you sure that's safe?" Angel asked her boyfriend awkwardly as he grabbed an entire pot of coffee.

"Nope." The turtle replied before tipping his head back and guzzling the entire pot of coffee…. Which was, by the way, not decaf.

* * *

El was nursing his headache in the alley while his posse was roughing up Tony 'The Butcher' Vivaldi, who had borrowed from El a couple weeks back but never paid back. El, of course, as the actual Loan-Shark, wanted to do the beating himself, but he'd have to leave it to his boys while his head was pounding.

**Ring Ring**

With a grunt, El grabbed his shellcell and answered. "What?" He asked, agitated.

"Umm…. Raph?" A girls voice from the other side of the line asked.

"Angel? What is it?" El asked, suddenly concerned; Angel normally called him whenever Mikey did something more mental than usual. "What did Mikey do now?"

"A lot of things," Angel sighed "but can you and Don come over and sedate him? He's having a caffeine over-dose and has already destroyed all of the training bots!"

"Shit." El swore; Mike actually destroyed all of those training bots? Didn't he have two hundred of those? This was exactly why Master Splinter banned Mikey from ever drinking coffee….

El felt a pang in his heart at the thought of his deceased rat father. Shaking his throbbing head, El took off to the nearest manhole.

* * *

-Later-

"Why did I have a feeling this would fail?" Doc groaned.

"Shut up." El hissed.

"You two are now in my clutches and Batman will not be able to save you from your doom!" Mikey bellowed from below them.

You see, once El explained the situation to Don, they rushed over to Oroku Saki enterprises to the pillar room where Mikey normally was. Mikey was literally bouncing off of the walls and everything! Not only could they not shoot him with the tranquilizer, but he actually managed to catch both of them, tie them up and dangle them upside down from the ceiling.

…This was the reason he had been banned from drinking coffee. Last time he had over-dosed on caffeine, Master Splinter and Leonardo combined were unable to subdue him, it came to the point they had to use a pizza to lure him into a special box, then use the Burmese sleeper grip while he was trapped in it.

"Muahahaha!" Mikey cackled evilly and El could have sworn he heard thunder somewhere "You have tried, and failed to stop my plans from ruling Earth and Dimension X! Once I harvest the organs of the Maltese Hamster, I will finally possess the algorithms to finish my algebra homework!" Mikey raved insanely.

"Do you have any idea what he's babbling about?" Doc asked El.

"No, not a clue." El replied.

"Geeze, I really under-estimated his creativity." Doc commented.

"It's not yo' fault…. He went nuts." El told him.

"Now," Mikey said and picked up a TV remote "with a click of this button I will sacrifice you Justice League scum to the leviathan!"

"I'll have you know I prefer Marvel over D.C!" Doc yelled.

"Dude, fuck Marvel." El snorted "D.C has the two greatest super-heroes ever; Superman, and Batman."

To which Doc replied "Yeah, well has more stuff! They more merchandise, more movies, more franchising, do you even know how popular Spiderman was before the second and third movie came out?"

"Silence!" Mike yelled and pressed a button on the remote.

Unexpectedly, the floor beneath them opened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Doc and El shouted.

"Sweet right?" Mikey said, pointing into the new chamber "I mean, I know everyone said it was a waste of three-hundred thousand dollars, but it was totally worth it!"

"Doc, I'm scared!" El told his brother in a manly whimper.

"I am too Raphael, I am too." Doc said, close to tears.

With an insane chuckle, Mikey pushed another button, and Doc and El fell from their hanging place on the ceiling into the chamber of horrors that were terrifying beyond human understand…. Well not really.

* * *

-Later-

Angel came into the pillar room to find El and Doc there…. Both of them were higging their knees and rocking back and forth, their faces were blank but their eyes said they were in dire need of therapy.

"Uh… Are you guys alright?" Angel asked, somehow she knew Mike had something to do with this… Then again, maybe she thought this because he was currently curled up asleep against a pillar while sucking his thumb, probably having had a caffeine crash.

"No." Doc replied. "No we're not okay, we've been scarred for life."

"How could Mikey do that to us? I thought we were brothers!" El added, shivering.

"What did he do?" Angel asked, more curios than worried. Knowing these guys, they were probably being dramatic.

"He dropped us in that… Horrible torture chamber." Doc told her, and pointed to the floor.

And then Angel realized what had them so spooked.

You see, under the floor was a chamber; it was completely filled with memorabilia…. Of My little ponies, Pokemon and Sonic the Hegdehog (all of the things Doc and El hated). Plushies, toys, comics, posters, furniture and annoying theme songs galore! And after having been stuck in there for three hours before Mikey finally let them out, the mental damage was astonishing.

"Uh…" Angel took out her wallet "I'll give each of you fifty bucks, and you can buy yourselves a cheap shrink, or nice drinks." She said.

Once the two turtles fled, she sighed and turned to her sleeping boyfriend.

"Oh Mikey, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Next chapter will yeild an unexpected excersize for the brothers to learn how to understand each other more... Thia chapter was just another 'shits and giggles' where Mike torments his brothers in weird ways.**

**Read and review!**


	21. A day in my shell

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day twenty-five**

At the _Green Ninja, _you could see something unexpected; all four of the Splinterson brothers actually in the same room for once. While Leo was behind the counter, the other three were sitting on the barstools.

"For the last time guys, I'm sorry!" Mike said for the thousandth time to El and Doc, who were glaring un-amused and angry at the youngest turtle.

"'Sorry' my ass!" El snorted "You're lucky I don't kick your shell into next week." He said before threateningly punching his fist.

"El, I know you went through something traumatic, but that give you no excuse to tell lies!" Mike said and crossed his arms, El glared at him.

"What the shell possessed you to drink a whole pot of coffee?" Doc asked curiously "You know you were banned from drinking it!"

"I had a really bad headache, and I was trying to study for my essay on the energy crisis!" Mikey told him.

"Please," El rolled his eyes "you used to spend days on _end _playing videogames without blinking, are you telling me that _studying _is somehow hard?"

"You wouldn't know! All you ever do is drink, smoke, swear, lend money, then beat people up with a posse of Mexicans! You're life is easy compared to mine!" Mike snapped.

"Oh, so being an Overlord to our former enemies is hard?" Doc asked "All you do is give orders and torment us all day. I for one have to train Renet and deal with El all day, then patrol city all night!"

"Guys, don't fight." Leo said "None of you could last a _night _as me!"

"Oh come on!" His three brothers groaned.

"All it is, is sleeping all day," Doc said.

"Mixing drunks all night," El added.

"And drinking yourself sick before going home." Mikey finished.

"Working at a bar during the graveyard-shift is not as easy as it seems," Leo says and crossed his sleeved arms "I have to keep order in a a building full of drunk, disorderly people who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. Do you see any security personnel here? I don't! You want to know why? There isn't any! It's only me working here at night, because April and Casey thought it would save money to hire an experienced ninja!"

"Easy." Chorused his brothers.

"You guys couldn't do it!" Leo insisted.

Mikey leaned down on her counter and rested his chin on his hand "You guys want to make a bet out of that?"

"Hmm… What kind of bet, nutcase?" El asked curiously.

"Well, how about we switch places for a day? You know, walk in each others shell to see what it's like?" Mikey wagered. "We know how to imitate each others voices, so we'll just pretend to be each other, switch outfits and everything so no one else would notice."

"Who would be who?" Leo asked.

"We can draw names out of a hat or something." El suggested.

Leo took out a pen, some paper and a bowl from under the counter "Write your names fella's; we'll put our names in the bowl and draw them out, we'll be whatever name we pull out."

The three other turtles nodded; they wrote their names down on a slip of paper and put them in the bowl. Leo shook the bowl.

"And…." Leo said as each of them put their hand in the bowl "Now!"

They pulled out the names.

"I got Mikey." El said.

"I got Leo." Mikey said.

"I got El." Doc said.

"I got Doc." Leo finished.

"We begin tomorrow." Mike said, then got up "Well, come on; we gotta strip now!"

El threw the bowl at him.

"Oww! Hey, we gotta switch outfits right?" Mike said and rubbed his head, then something dawned on him, he got close to El and said "If you so much as _look _at Angel, I swear I will feed you to the rancor!"

El rolled his eyes; though, somehow he didn't doubt that Mike had a rancor…

* * *

**_Day_ twenty-six**

**-With Raphael-**

'_Huh, no wonda' Mike always wears this thing, It's really comfortable._' El thought as he finished putting on the ninja uniform. He cleared his throat and sat at Mikey's desk. He sat there, wondering what he was supposed to do, and why did Mikey tell him to show up at the office this early?

Suddenly, right when the clock hit _6:00 _(In the morning), the door into the office opened and a overly-bubbling looking woman with glasses and a ponytail came in the room…. With a big stack of papers in her hands.

"Good morning Mr. Splinterson!" The woman chirped; her voice was overly high-pitched and annoying. El flinched when she dropped the entire huge stack of papers and documents onto his desk with a slam.

"Eh…. What is this?" El asked; his changed his voice to where his accent and pitch changed so he sounded like Mikey.

"It's your morning paperwork, sir!" The woman chirped "You have meetings to plan, statics to look over, employee's to interview, mergers to-!"

"What? !" El gasped; how the hell was he supposed to do those things? He didn't even know how to do paperwork!

"Oh sir, I know you just came back from vacation, but surely you still know how to do your job, now if you want to keep on schedule, I suggest you start immediately."

Defeated, El slumped down "Can I at least have some coffee?"

"Oh sorry sir, but your head of personnel Angel banned your use of coffee."

El groaned aloud.

-_**7:00**_-

El had barely made a dent in the impossibly huge stack of paperwork when the secretary came back in.

"Hello again Mr. Splinterson!" The secretary chirped, she had another pile of documents and paperwork, which she then dropped on his desk.

El felt his eye twitch.

_**-8:30-**_

El was relieved to be done with the paperwork when the secretary returned again!

"Here you are sir!" She said and dropped an even bigger paper stack on the desk!

"AHHH!" El shouted, he got up and grabbed his head "All of this paperwork is driving me insane!"

"Sir, have you already forgotten?" The secretary asked in her obnoxiously sugary voice "Your freak-out attack was not scheduled until 12:00."

El started banging his head on the wall.

"And that was not scheduled until 3:00!"

_**-4:00-**_

"What, more paperwork?" El asked annoyed when the annoying secretary returned with a _cart_ of documents, papers and textbooks.

"Of course not sir, this is all of your homework and study material from the online University of Phoenix."

"...Would you please move my loud exclaimation of 'fuck' up to now?"

* * *

-_**With Donatello**_-

'_Sheesh, I can barely breathe with this thing on!_' Doc thought after wrapping the scarf around his head. El was summoned by Mikey early this morning to begin the day; Doc honestly had no idea Mikey had to wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning, but luckily since Doc got to be El for the day he could wake up pretty much any time he wanted.

El told him that once he woke up, he'd have to meet the 'posse' behind a coffee shop on the intersection of Eastman and Laird. Already, Leo was dressed in his snowsuit and goggles and was in Doc's lab, pretending to be him.

Doc left the lair, and navigated through the sewers to a route right behind the coffee shop.

"Whoa boss, why'd you take a sewer route?" The punk Doc recognized as El's wing-man Carter.

"I was goin' fo' a change." Doc said, imitating El's scruffy voice.

"You have a sore throat or something El?" Carter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, yes." Doc automatically replied as he put the cover back on the manhole.

"Anyways, we have another turf war with the Bronx Boys," Carter said "we called a knife-fight, not hard with those forks of yours right El?"

'_Knife fight… With the Bronx Boys? I can't even use El's sai's well!_' Doc thought as he was practically dragged.

-Later-

"You Bronx trash had this coming!" Carter yelled to the outfit from Bronx; all of them rugged men in old leather jackets and bad greasy haircuts.

"Why don't you loan-sharks crawl back to the casino where you belong! The streets is for tough guys only, not suits."

Doc oofed when Carter elbowed him hard in the ribs "Come on boss, come up with that legendary trash talk of yours!"

"Uhh…" Doc trailed off "At least we don't look like bad Faunsy imitations!"

The posse facepalmed.

The head honcho of the Bronx Boys took out his switch blade and the rumble began.

Of course, dealing the human trash on a nightly basis, Doc and the posse made quick work of them, but the Bronx boys played dirty and Doc ended up with a dirty switchblade embedded in his leg.

With the Bronx Boys were driven away, Carter took notice to the knife stuck in his 'boss''s leg. "Whoa, El got stabbed." Carter said to the Mexicans "We need to treat it."

"Yeah." Doc agreed. He was surprised when Carter produced a bottle of Gin, and an orange. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Boys, you know the drill." Carter said to the posse; The scarf was suddenly raised from the bottom of his face and the orange was shoved in his mouth.

Gagging on the orange, Doc attempts to protest were muffled and before he could process what was going on, he let out a muffled cry of pain when the knife was ripped right out of his leg and the Gin was poured onto his wound.

"Kay boss, let's take some shots." Carter said; Doc spat out the orange and fought off the urge to give them a serious tongue lashing.

-Later-

"Royal flush." Doc said; the posse groaned in defeat and frustration and forked over their money to the strategic turtle.

"Geeze boss, you were never this good at cards." Carter groaned; the rest of the posse commented in Spanish dialect probably in agreement.

Doc grinned behind the scarf; if there was one thing El was always bad at, it was poker, not only could he not bluff worth shit, but he always got so frustrated and not willing to accept defeat that he would lose over and over again until he was broke. Doc however, was always the best since he was the smart one.

What was so hard about El's life? All he seemed to do was get in fights, drink, then hang in a casino all day.

"Yo, Shark." A familiar person in a trench-coat and fedora said as he approached Doc and the posse; he must have been talking to Doc, since El's street name was 'El the Shark'. Doc recognized the sinner.

"Eh, hello Sky Masterson, can I help you?" Doc asked, he hoped his different mannerisms weren't too obvious.

"I have a bet with Bruce the Banger, you think you can lend me a couple big ones?" Sky asked.

Big ones? There was no way Doc was going to lend him a few thousand dollars! "Sorry, no." Doc refused.

There was a chorus of gasping and whispers filling the casino at his refusal.

"Are you sure about that?" Sky Masterson asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, walk away." Doc gruffly said, trying to sound like his rude brother; Sky backed away back with Bruce the Banger. "What are they all whispering about?" Doc asked Carter.

"Dude, you just compromised your reputation." Carter said "A Loan-Shark never turns down a client! Especially a high-class one like Sky Masterson! You got some 'splainin' to do, El."

Okay, so maybe Doc didn't always play his cards right…

* * *

_**-With Michaelangelo-**_

'_Does Leo ever wash this thing?' _Mikey wondered as he put on the reaper-robe, he had to put on the mask as well so Shadow and Cody wouldn't notice he wasn't Leo by the diagonal scar across his face. It was morning and Shadow and Cody went to school while April and Casey went to work, leaving Mikey by himself.

'_Hmm… What am I supposed to do? Since I'm Leo, I can't train… And Cody and Shadow aren't here… So…_' Shrugging, Mikey lay on the couch (conveniently already formed to Leo's turle-esce shape) and took a nap. He had a serious sleep deficit anyways.

-Later-

"UNCLE LEO! UNCLE LEO! WAKE UP!" A voice screamed; Mikey literally jumped out of his sleep, leaping out of the couch and onto his feet.

"What? What's wrong? What's on fire?" Mikey asked quickly, making sure to form his tone to sound like Leo.

He turned to see it was only Cody. Oh right, Cody got home earlier than Shadow.

"I'm home! Where's my snack?" Cody demanded.

"Snack?" Mikey questioned.

Cody slammed his foot on the ground "I want my snack!" He whined.

"What do you want, then?" Mikey asked, deciding to comply before this kid went out on a huge tantrum.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Cody yelled in a demanding tone. Mikey went to the kitchen and took out the bread, and the jar of Skippy and grape jelly. He quickly sopped together a PB&J before returning to the livingroom and giving it to Cody.

Cody took one look at it before tearing the two pieces of bread away from each other and throwing it at the wall.

"What the shell! That's what you asked for!" Mikey shouted.

"It's all wrong!" Cody screamed "There was crust on it! And the peanut butter wasn't chunky! And grape jelly is gross!"

"I'll make you a right one if you clean your mess." Mikey said and put his hands on his hips.

Cody threw himself on the ground and started pounding on the floor with his tiny fists and feet "NO! It's your fault! You made it wrong! You clean it! WAAAAHHH!"

"Cody, Cody calm down…" Mikey tried to comfort, only Cody to get up and kick him hard between the legs.

_**Snap.**_

-Later-

"Uncle Leo, I'm ho-!" Shadow began as she entered the apartment, only to be stopped short when she saw what she saw.

Cody was duck-taped to the wall across from the TV which was switched on the cartoons channel, and his mouth was covered too. Seeing his sister, he let out muffled pleading with puppy dog eyes.

She turned to her Uncle Leo, who was reading a book.

"Eh, Uncle Leo? Are you alright?" She asked.

"That depends, do you want a snack?" Her turtle uncle asked, sounding rather…. Well, crazy.

"Eh, no?" Shadow replied.

"Then yes."

* * *

**-With Leonardo-**

The snowsuit Doc usually wore was really hot and suffocating, making Leo wonder just how his brother wore it all of the time, and it was kind of hard to see with the goggles on and tinting everything in purple.

Leo went to the coffee pot; since he was going to be Doc, he could have to drink a lot of the stuff throughout the whole day. Leo vaguely wondered about Doc's present blood pressure….

"Doc!" He heard Renet call before the bubbly blonde came bounding into the room; she had on protective elbow/knee pads on too. "Come on, time for training!"

'_Doc's actually training Renet? But she isn't going to be on Earth for that long…_' Leo thought, but went with it anyways. "Just let me drink my coffee Renet." He said and looked for the cream and sugar, only to find there was none _'That's right… Doc always drank his black.' _Leo remembered, stared down at the mug of coffee; he never quite liked black coffee… But if he was going to be Doc, he would have to no matter how much he hated it.

Leo forced himself to drink the entire mug, and the liquid settled painfully and heavily at the pit of his stomach (Who said he wasn't over-damatic….?).

Leo went to the dojo with Renet.

"Okay Renet, why don't you begin with basic stretches?" He said; Renet nodded and started doing different stretches.

Needless to say, the training thing was complete disaster.

Not only did Leo have to constant correct Renet because she kept making mistakes, but she kept whining while doing it – and that was just the stretches and exercising! Renet couldn't do so much as ten push-ups without bursting out crying!

When they got to meditating, Renet refused to drink the green tea, kept fidgeting and would get distracted from focusing on her breathing.

Luckily, Renet wasn't too bad at training; she at least did her kata's right… But she just wasn't even slightly dedicated to her training, she just did a kata once and figured that was enough.

This frustrated Leo beyond understanding. Once training was over, Leo rushed over to the coffee pot; he didn't care that it was black anymore.

-Later-

"AAAAHHH! SNAKE!"

"Sewer snakes aren't dangerous, Renet!"

-Later-

"FLOOD!"

"It's only a sewer trickle!"

-Later-

"SPIDER!"

"If it doesn't have a red-hourglass, it's harmless!"

"It has one!"

"Than for gods sake, just squish it!"

"You do it! It is seriously like freaking me out!"

-Later-

"Doc, can you make lunch?" Renet asked.

Leo tensed up; oh shit, he couldn't cook!

Leo instead too out his wallet and gave her twenty bucks "See this? Go topside and buy yourself some lunch."

"But-!"

"GO!"

* * *

_**-That night-**_

_**-With Raphael again-**_

El sighed in relief; finally, after a whole day of papers, documents and reports, the work day was finally over!

Angel came into the office "Come on Mike, time to get to the Dragon-Foot clan, you have a training session to lead, tortures to deliver, and Dragon-Foot ninja's to prosecute."

'_What?_' El wanted to ask out loud, but didn't. "Okay," he said in Mikey's voice. He got up and walked towards Angel.

"Let's go!" Cheerfully Angel told him and took his hand; El felt his face suddenly go hot; he remembered that Angel was supposed to be Mikey's girlfriend and she didn't know he was actually El…. Angel got on her tip-toes and attempted to give him a peck on the cheek, but El pushed her away.

"N-Not today Angel, I have a mondo headache." El said, attempting to imitate Mike's annoying surfer lingo.

Angel pouted and continued to drag him while holding his hand. "Did you suddenly get taller, Mikey?" She asked, tightening the grip she had on El's three-fingered hand.

"I was always this tall, I just uh… Slouch a lot." El said; it was actually true that Mikey was about as tall as he was and slouched a lot so he looked shorter.

"Oh." Angel said and continued to drag him until they were outside and entered a limo (This part El actually did not mind.)

-Later-

El was standing in front of a Dragon-Foot ninja who was apparently guilty of something.

"What did this guy do?" El asked Angel.

"It seems this Dragon-Foot ninja found it humorous to draw a dick and balls on the outside of Stockman-Steins jar." Angel told him "What will his punishment."

To her surprise, El started laughing "Dude, good one!" El said to the Dragon Foot ninja and put his hand up, confused the Dragon-Foot ninja returned the high-eight. "Okay, you can go." El said and the Dragon-Foot ninja fled.

"What the hell was that about Mikey! You just jeopardize your authority! Now your subjects will not take you seriously and start acting out more! And Stockman-Stein will especially not be happy! You could have at least thrown him in the pit of never-ending rotten milk!" Angel ranted.

El felt sweat trickle down his face as she continued "No matter, you have new tortures to come up with anyways; here." She shoved a journal into his hands "The cesspool was brilliantly cruel and funny, but you're going to need to come up with something knew. And you have pranks to plan for your brothers next week, I know it's going to be difficult since you know feel each others pain but it's nothing your creative mind can't think up."

"So…. I have to come up with funny tortures?" El asked; oh shit, he was not that creative!

"Well, not right now," Angel said and pushed him towards the elevator "First you have a training session to teach to a horde of Dragon-Foot cronies, plan heists against your enemy companies, and test those new training bots Stockman-Stein whipped up…"

* * *

_**-With Donatello again-**_

"Hey, Trashlid!" Doc called to the man he and the posse had been trailing behind for the past half-half "Where's my money?" Doc asked while punching his first in an attempt to seem more like El.

"Back off man, I have a gun!" Trashlid yelled and started running. Doc and the posse gave chase until the caught up to Trashlid and Doc had him pinned to the wall.

"Give me the money you owe me!" Doc demanded.

"Dude, come on, I don't have it!" Trashlid said; he seemed close to tears.

"Well, uh… Just be sure to pay back when you can!" Doc said and let Trashlid go; Carter and the posse looked at him owlishly.

"What the fuck!" Carter said "What has gotten into you, El? We were supposed to rough that guy up."

"I'd uh… Rather not." Doc excused.

"Dude, your street-cred is way down now; Trashlid is a total mouth." Carter told him and shoved him.

* * *

_**-With Michaelangelo again-**_

"Geeze, the only thing to this job is obsessively rubbing a glass with cloth and mixing drinks." Mikey mused aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" A man with a martini asked.

"This glass I'm rubbing, why? Don't you usually talk to inanimate objects?" Mike asked.

The man looked at him strangel before downing his entire drink "Freak." He said before rudely leaving.

"Your tips sucked anyways!" Mikey called behind him; a lady at a table wavered to him and he went to her table. "Can I bring you something?"

"I'd like a tall glass of mysterious and handsome." The woman purred; Mikey felt his face heat up behind the reaper mask.

"Uh… I am not aware of that drink." He said.

"I'm looking at it right now." The woman purred.

"Well, unfortuna-_OI! OI!_" Mikey yelped and tensed up when he felt the woman grobe him where his rump was supposed to be. "M-Ma'am can you please move your hand?"

He practically jumped out of his shell when he felt her grab his tail.

"Wow, you must be really hung if you're -"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"-goes all the way to you're-"

"I'm warning you! I'm a ninja and I'm not afraid to hurt people!" Mikey shouted.

"So you're shy, I like that in a man." The woman purred. "How about you come at my place tonight?"

"Don't you mean 'to my place tonight'?" He asked.

"I know what I said baby.." She said and ran a finger down his arm in a sensual way.

"I'm sorry, I'm taken." Mikey said and backed away, but the woman was relentless.

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt." The woman insisted.

Annoyed, Mikey took out his nunchucks (he carried them wherever he went) "Back off, or I'll pull off a Bruce Lee here and now!" He growled, this time the woman backed off.

Mikey returned behind the counter and started mixing drinks for customers; a litter hard considering he didn't know shit about mixology; Leo really should have left a reference sheet!

Things were almost peaceful when there was a sudden _crash, _cheering and shouting.

"You fucked my wife!" One drunk shouted.

"I fucked your daughter too!" Another drunk taunted.

Mikey jumped to the other side of the counter; there was a crowd of cheering drunks surrounded two middle-aged drunk men with their fists up for a fight.

Mikey pushed past the crowd and stood between the drunk men "Fella's, fella's! Can't we just sit down and talk this over drinks?"

Mikey was answered by _two _swift punches to the jaw.

* * *

_**-With Leonardo again-**_

"I can barely move in this!" Leo complained out loud as he attempted to jump rooftops; he almost plummeted to his demise about three times. Leo got that Doc was supposed to hide his turtle appearance, but couldn't he have gotten a bigger snowsuit at least?

"Hey Doc!" A civilian called from their window; Doc was well-known as the 'protector of New York'. Leo stopped to look at them. "Fuck you! Vigilantism is fascist and should be outlawed."

Leo ran off and ignored, but it happened every other apartment building he passed, it came to the point he started flipping these antagonists off, which only riled them more.

Unfortunately, Leo was out of shape since he gave up training, so jumping buildings tired him out and every other rooftop he had to stop to catch his breath.

He stopped and noticed a group of teeagers smoking weed.

"Hey!" He called from above "Smoking weed is illegal!"

"Fuck you old man!" One of the teenagers yelled.

"I'm only a few years older than you!" Leo called back. "Now put the dope away and listen to D.A.R.E!"

"Fuck off!"

"Don't make me come down there!"

"I dare you!"

"I'll do it!"

"Then do it!"

"I will!"

"I don't believe you!"

* * *

**Day twenty-seven**

The guys were back at the bar, looking downcast.

"So uh… I had a horrible time, Leo I get why you're so quiet! I'd go mute too if woman were constantly feeling me up and I had to break up fights between nasty drunks! Not to mention Cody's total brattiness! No wonder you hit the bottle!" Mikey said.

El was cradling his head "I'm sorry for getting you wrong Mikey; there really is a lot of work involved in being taking over the Dragon-Foot clan. There was so much sceduel, studying, paperwork and just _work… _No wonder you went nuts! I almost lost all of my screws in just one day!"

"Your life isn't as easy as I thought either, El." Doc said, taking a sip of his drink "you have to do certain things just to uphold a reputation! Being a loan-shark is all about street-cred and reputation…"

"Your life isn't a walk in the park either Doc," Leo said in an apologetic tone "Having to deal with Renet all day is bad enough, but then you have to run rooftops in an uncomfortably restricting snowsuit and have people constantly questioning you! No wonder you're so pissy!"

"So… Are we all good with each other now? Now will we stop busting each others chaps?" El asked.

"Probably not; I need to prank you guys with funny tortures to stay sane." Mikey said and rubbed his temples.

"Wait… This is you being _sane?_" Doc questioned, the other brothers shared a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikey asked El "You know what I go through everyday…"

"You're still a crazed, demented bastard." El said and patted his shell.

"Remember the pit of never-ending sour milk?"

"Better than the cesspool… By the way, Angel wants to discontinue that."

"No, never, I've had too many laughs over the cesspool to get rid of it!"

* * *

**Long chapter that took me all day... Wish I could have done better. **

**Read and review**


	22. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I have not a thing to my name.**

**IMPORTANT! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am going to have to -temporarily- drop out of the fanfiction world due to technical difficulties,my laptop is broken and if my bro saw me using his computer for fanfiction, he would rip my face off and wear it as a mask! So, I will mark the story as complete until I get a new battery.  
**

**Until then, I give you this chapter, which takes place in the Mafioso 'universe' so to speak, but has no specific timing, but it does take place some time after ancient one curses them. For all we know, it could have already happened.  
**

* * *

"This is all your fault." El groaned.

"I know." Leo snapped and fumbled with the bonds on his wrists.

"Don't listen to him, he's just sore because we're about to die." Doc assured with a nonchalant shrug; he didn't really believe they were going to die, with their luck they'd somehow find a way out of this sticky situation before they'd actually be harmed.

Doc had decided to stupidly include El and Leo on a mission to track down the most notorious mobster in modern-day New York... Unfortunately, they instead met his grouchy bodyguard 'Big Julie'(**1**) who shot them with tranq darts and had dangled them over the dock on the Hudson river... With anchors tied to them. If Big Julie cut the ropes, the three turtles would definitely fall in and die.

"Any last words before I drench your asses?" Big Julie asked with a hiss.

"You sir, have a female name." Doc shrugged.

"That will do." Big Julie said and held up the axe to cut the ropes.

Big Julie suddenly lurched back with a loud girly cry of surprise when a knife was thrown at him and stabbed into the ground right in front of him.

"Hey! Who said you guys could throw a party without me?" Another voice asked.

"Oh god no." Leo, El and Doc all groaned in unison.**  
**

"Now I know we're going to die." El grumbled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mikey asked Big Julie "I thought I told all of you mafioso scum that no one is allowed to kidnap these guys except me!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Doc asked with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"These oddly-dressed fat guys were after my boss." Big Julie explained; the turtles all groaned, having shells meant that they looked fat every time they wore clothes.

"I wouldn't worry about your boss if I were you." Mike said with a grin crossing his face behind his mask.

"Why not?"

"Because I killed him last week."

Silence.

"W... Why would you do such a thing?" Big Julie stuttered.

"I was bored." Mike shrugged.

"AND INSANE!" El shouted, only to get glared at by his two other brothers.

"I'll kill you!" Big Julie shouted and took out his gun.

Mikey grinned insanely behind his mask. His three brothers started sweating nervously.

"Uh... Big Julie, you might want to put that down." Leo tried warning him.

"Oh shut up, what's the worst this half-pint can do?" The tall Asain man asked.

Mikey reared up to his actual height; it was almost surreal how he could go from being so small and nutty, to tall and intimidating.

"I have a last request, Julie." Mikey innocently said.

"And what would that be?" Big Julie asked, wondering why the air suddenly went cold.

"A hug." Mikey said and spread his arms out.

"Uh... Okay." Big Julie said and gave said turtle a hug.

"Oh dear lord, **no.**" Doc said and turned his head to the side and shut his eyes.

Gulping, Leo and El did the same, finding themselves unable to watch the horror.

But they could hear it;

"AAAAHHH! OH MY GOD IT BURNS!"

**CRACK!**

**SLASH!  
**

**CRASH!  
**

****"Muahahahahahaha!" Mikey laughed hysterically; his brothers opened their eyes to see he was covered in blood, and Big Julie was staked into the ground with a sword through his chest... And he had been stabbed repeatedly. "Hahaha..." He looked at them and grinned "The man did not _know _what he was fucking with." He started laughing evilly again.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the next Decepticon," El said with a roll of his eyes "will you get us down now?"

Mikey hummed before turning away "I would, but I promised Angel I would stop going to bed with a layer of blood on, so i think I'll just go homeand wait for the cops or Casey to find you." He said before starting to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here! Mikey! MIKEY!" Doc called back,but eventually gave up; he wasn't going to come back as long as they were suffering.

Silence.

"So..." Leo trailed off "Am I the only one who noticed April and Casey have been rather absent in this fanfic?"

* * *

**Big Julie: Another Sinner from Guys and Dolls.**

* * *

**Bye people! See you when my computer is fixed!**


	23. Time passes

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered a little bit humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

**Authors Note: Guess who got a new battery? This guy! Since it's been like, months, I decided that since the time I last updated till now, that's how long the time skip in the fanfic days is. So instead of day twenty-eight, its ninety since it's been sixty-two days.**

* * *

**Day Ninety**

_**Dear Computer Journal which is not a diary at all,**_

_**Donatello here again, my names seems so strange now that I'm so used to being called Doc…**_

_**The last few months have been uneventful for my brothers and I; I guess the first month was so crazy because we were adjusting to the cruse that bind us to each others pain. We're so used to it now that it hardly catches us off guard.**_

_**In the past two months there hasn't been more pain than the regular aches and pains. In fact, I can guess who's pain I'm getting most of the time since we all have our own routines. Muscle sores and cramps are usually from Mikey since he actually trains a lot The feeling of a split lip, or torn fists come from El who is constantly getting into fights or beating up on people who owe him money. Speaking of which, I don't see why El should beat people up for money when he owes me five-hundred-and-thirty-seven-dollars-and-fifty-two cents yet I am not permitted to beat the green out of him. Leo however has the most random pain, having to take care of Cody and Shadow makes it to where he can get into any number of child-related instances, although the most recurring pain from him is a chronic back-ache from lying down on a couch all day.**_

**_I'll admit my pain is most intense; I fight _all _night, and when I'm not fighting on the streets or falling off of buildings (damned this snow-suit) I'm training Renet and she's so clumsy with a weapon she'll hit me constantly by accident, and once every other month I drink myself near alcohol poisoning and have a very severe hangover. So I guess my brothers are kind of ticked at me for that,_**

_**Not much has happened in two months… El's adjusted to living back in the Lair and he and Renet get along well, although Renet has gotten into the habit of throwing things at El every time he swears. Doesn't matter what it is – wadded up paper, mugs, spoons, books, bricks, this one time even a full fishbowl (She owes me five goldfish by the way).n El completely healed from being shot, and I hear Ricky the Rat isn't going to mess with us anymore.**_

_**Leo's sobered up and taken to spending more time with us, although I'm still quite angry with him. It sounds harsh I know but come on…. He abandoned us for four years after exiling Mikey thus driving him insane. And as soon as Ancient One puts a curse on us is when our so-called Fearless Leader decided to suck-up to us. Asshole.**_

_**Sometimes I think I really am the only one on good terms with Mikey. He's steadily gone more and more insane, and he really hates Leo; hates him because he's really of afraid of him now. Why? I am not sure. He hasn't shown fear for Leo in the past four years but all of sudden he can't stand so much as a mention of him. Mikey and El maintain a love-hate relationship, they act friendly and shit when they're at the Green Ninja, or during Sunday breakfast. However, other times El bluntly and clearly expresses a disdain for Mike when he pulls over-the-top pranks on him and his posse.**_

_**I'm actually very worried about Mikey; I suspect there really is something wrong with him. I think he is psychologically suffering from actual insanity and tries to raze it down by pulling such extravagant pranks. When I try to talk to him about, he gets points out all of the cracks in the walls. **_

_**Speaking of Mikey, Angel tells me she is in love with him; I'm uh…. Happy for them, I suppose, but in retrospect it is seriously unnatural. No matter how human we seem, we aren't human, we're turtles… Turtles don't date humans, and humans definitely don't fall head-over-heels in love with an insane tyrannical turtle.**_

_**But I guess that's too logical of an opinion.**_

_**Ah hem, I'm glad El moved back into the Lair, I really am; I mean, now I'm not the only being driven up the wall by Renet. But at the same time, he drives me nuts. He drinks to much, he messes up the Lair and refuses to clean it, his posse made the Lair reek of hot sauce for a week (don't ask), he breaks things and he's a total asshole!**_

_**I'm not going to sugar-coat it; Raphael "El" Splinterson is no doubt the most depraved, violent, thick-skulled, drunk, assholish(don't care if it's a word or not ) turtle-jerk I have ever had the displeasure to meet.**_

_**I'm so glad I'm writing this in the safety of Google Documents, if El were to read this he would probably smash my face into the keyboarvhbjddsbgvh,ghfj**_

* * *

**Day Ninety-one**

"_So you broke his keyboard, and bent his beak because he was calling you names on his Journal?_" Leo gasped from the other line.

"Yeah," El said into the shellcell "Doc was so pissed. But he wanted me to do it!"

"_I don't think he knew you were behind him at the time." _Leo snorted, El could imagine him putting a hand on his hip.

"He had it coming! And it was a dick move to kick me out of the Lair for a week! You know what, he's the asshole, he's the most -"

"_Sometimes I think you only call to bitch at me._" Leo cut him off from a would-be rant. "_You really should learn to stop taking things so seriously._"

"One word Leo: Exodus(**1**)!"

"_Oh! You can go straight to hell!_"

**CLICK!**

El put the shellcell away; he and Leo talked everyday over the phone, mostly to bitch at each other, but it kept them close even if they cussed each other out at least once. Obcenities only showed that they cared…. Or something like that.

"Carter!" He called.

"I'm right next to you, ya know!" Carter snapped and rubbed his ears.

"Let's take some shots, compadres."

The non-English speaking members of the posse cheered. Sometimes, El wondered if they just pretended to not know English so they could talk smack about him behind his shell, but whatever. A day would come when he would learn Spanish without their knowledge, and rant them out.

Until then, the very thought would keep a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Day Ninety-Two**

_And Leonard screamed in a high, hair-raising horrible scream, blood pouring the life out of his body and surrounding him in a puddle –_

"What the hell?!" Mike gasped; where had that sentence come from? He was supposed to be typing an essay on American congress, not the death of his eldest brother! He violently pushed the monitor away and rest his restless head in his hands "What is wrong with me!"

"_Michaelangelo…" _A voice coming from nowhere but sounding like it was coming from everywhere called; Mikey tensed up. No! It was back!

Mike shut his eyes and squeezed his head "Not again! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

"_Don't be shy now…_" It seemed to be moving "_I thought you liked to play._"

"Not your sick games, you bastard!" Mike growled, his eyes stayed firmly closed.

"_What's wrong? Can't face your own insanity?"_

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Michaelangelo shouted and his eyes opened; he glared to the dark figure in the corner, it's eyes glowed a satanic red.

"_Live in denial all you want._" It sneered "_But tell me, how do you think your family would react if they knew all of what you have done?_"

Mikey stiffened.

"_If they knew about all of those Dragon-Foot ninjas that you killed in a fit a rage, or those corporate suits who rubbed you the wrong way…_"

"Shut up!" Mikey snapped.

"_Oooh, did I touch a nerve?_" It laughed and strode across the room; Mikey's eyes following it "_Let's face it, Michaelangelo; you have no sanity left, you're a monster._"

He was feel silent that time.

It continued "_You knew you had a problem, you knew it, you knew you were losing your mind, but you ignored it. And now you pay for it._"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Mikey shouted; this recurring shadow… It kept coming, visiting him only to torment him.

"_Isn't it painful?_" The shadow cooed "_All of your thoughts – mixed up, it hurts to think about right and wrong, and no matter how much you try to do right, you'll always make the wrong choice. Your on a path to destruction._"

"Your point!" Mike spat.

"_Your brothers can't understand._" It summarized "_They'll find out the truth eventually. Their heroes, once they see a villain like you they must, by nature, destroy you._"

The fully-masked ninja felt as if all of the blood circulating through his body drained out all at once. "What? They wouldn't! Their my brothers!"

"_Are they?_" The shadow inquired "_Your eldest brother exiled you from the family, scarred your face and left you for dead in the rain. Your brother in the scarf curses your very name. And your brother dressed up for skiing ignored the signs of your insanity. You're not part of their family, and they're not part of yours. You are animals, and this survival. If you want to survive…_"

It paused.

".. _You have to elimate the threat…_"

"SHUT UP!" He roared and punched it.

"Sir!" The voice of his bubbly secretary Melissa gasped; he snapped his head to the doorway and saw here standing there, she had dropped a box and donuts had spilled to the floor. "Why the hell are you assaulting a dart board?"

The turtle blinked once before craning his head to see where his fist had landed, he really had punched a dart-board! Right on the bulls-eyes! Why the hell did he even have a dart-board in his office? !

"Uhh…." Mikey quickly thought up something to say "Melissa, go clean up the boardroom!"

"But sir that's not in my job descrip-!"

"DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!"

Melissa immediately ran off; Mikey sat back on his office chair and cradeled his head in his hand. That figure that no one but him could see or hear... It scared him, not because it was a shadowy figure that came from no where because truthfully that was nothing compared to some things he'd seen in his day, but it was it's voice. Its voice... The way it sounded... It sounded just like the Shredder.

* * *

**(1) There goes the fourth wall...**

**Its a weak chapter, but I'm rusty right now hopefully the next chapter will be better. Yeah Mikey's in the deep end now, let me say right now that in earlier chapters he was just in the minor, more comedic stages of insanity. Now he's got some serious shit.**

**Peace out!**


	24. Syndrome

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day Ninety-three**

'_I'm getting sick… I'm going to be sick, and my brothers are going to know…' _Donatello dreaded; he was coming down with an infection, he could just tell from the signs of elevated temperature, extreme thirst, flashes of fatigue… Lack of sleep, skipping meals and constant sometimes ignored injuries had weakened his immune system and left him vulnerable to infection, an infection that would incredibly easy to get taking into consideration he lived in a sewer filled with infectious diseases.

Since he was in the beginning stages, he wasn't feeling any out of the ordinary pain that his brothers would not brush off. He couldn't let them know he was sick though, they would worry too much, besides El probably would not care and Mikey and Leo were working so he wouldn't want to bother them.

Panting from a sudden hot flash, Doc grabbed a bottle of morphine from his cabinet and filled a syringe with it. Morphine as a pain-killer would rid him of his pain as long as he used it until he got better, and his brothers would never suspect. With a sigh he injected himself with the chemical.

* * *

**Day Ninety-Four**

"Doc open the door!" Renet shouted from the other side of his lab door, but Doc merely ignored her protests. He was lying on his side on a cot and staring at the wall, he felt searing heat behind his eyes but he felt no pain, only a lot of warmth.

"Please, Doc! Open the door!" Renet pleaded but he again ignored her even though she beat the metal door with her slender fists. Her heard her sigh sadly as she left, possibly with her face turned down to the floor in dejection.

* * *

**Day Ninety-Five**

Doc quickly administered a dose of Morphine and again lie on the cot. He wondered briefly why his antibiotics hadn't been working. He found himself always very thirsty and never hungry. His head throbbed, but somehow remained unpainful, but…. Irritating, like being poked.

'_I wonder where El's been at…_' Doc thought, Renet had insisted on trying to make him leave the lab after he holed himself into it, but he hadn't heard anything from El.

Maybe El was still mad at him, after all he did type some mean stuff on his log…. Oh that's right, he banned El from the Lair for a week for breaking his keyboard.

Doc turned on his shell and stared at the ceiling; it seemed so blurry now, which was odd because he had excellent vision….

* * *

**Day Ninety-six**

His entire body was warm now.

Doc put the syringe in the tray after administering a dose to himself, which he had upped since he was building up an immunity. It was hard to breath, his heart was erratic as if he had just taken a whole bottle of caffeine pills and drowned it with a can of Monster.

Doc sat in the corner of the lab and hugged his knees, shaking. Being on the cot made him feel more warm, and he didn't want to feel any more warm, it was uncomfortable as it was. He unsuccessfully attempted to calm his breathing, but he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

Everything he saw was blurry now, but very bright and solid in color too, like a cartoon…

Shaking still, he turned his head and saw the bottle and syringe; did he give himself a dose yet? No, no he didn't think so. He pick it up, filled it with an upped dose of Morphine an injected himself.

Suddenly he felt as if his skin were about to burn off, and his throat felt dry, hot and coarse like sand. He jumped to his feet and ran to the sink in his lab where he turned on the tab and guzzled water down as fast as he could.

He didn't know how long he had been drinking but after what seemed like seconds of trying to cool his throat he arched up and vomited on the ground.

Silly him, he'd forgotten that he was supposed to sip water, can't drink too much at a time or he'd throw it up.

'_I need air!_' Fresh air was a necessity of life, and it could help him cool down, maybe it would even make the bright green swirls that were now surrounding him go away.

In a mad, crazed dash he threw the lab door open and ran out as fast as his feet could take him, bright colors and patterns were flashing on the normally dismal sewer walls. Even the water made exaggerated bright blue splashes as he zoomed through it.

With his breathing still heavy, he forced himself to climb the ladder to the surface. As the manhole-cover came open he stretched his mouth open and took gulps of fresh night air desperately, as if he had just resurfaced from drowning.

Coming to the surface, Doc stumbled through the alley without bothering to cover the sewer again. Maybe a walk would aid him.

* * *

Feeling a light tapping along his skin (since he hadn't worn his snowsuit ever since he had gotten sick) Doc looked up and closed his eyes. Hail? It was hailing? He still felt hot, the hail would cool him down…

Without warning, he collapsed to the ground. He was so tired…. Maybe he would just catch a quick nap, let the rain and hail cool his heated body while he was sleeping, wake up feeling better and go back to the Lair.

* * *

"I'm leavin'." Doc suddenly heard; he opened his eyes again and looked up. El? Inddep he was looking up at Raphael…. Who wasn;t in his usually get-up, instead wearing a trench coat and fedora and was…. Black and white? Where did that soft saxophone music in the background come from? "Dis town just weren't ready for me, Shirly." El continued "I tried ta be a good guy for ya, girl. But we can't be togetha', I gotta get outta town with da cops on my shell."

"E…. Excuse me?" Doc asked.

"Goodbye Shirly, I'm sorry I ever met ya." El said, turned around and walking away, one hand in trench-coat pocket, other holding a lit cigarette as he became a shadow and disappeared into the gray of the city.

"I'm not Shirly!" Doc tried shouting, but his voice died as his head fell, again he was unconscious.

* * *

He woke up again, but this time to a tap on the head; he opened his eyes again and lo and behold there was Mikey.

Who was dressed like a fat clown. Rubber nose, puffy pants, flower and everything of that manner.

"Hey kid!" Mikey squealed in a high-pitched voice and squeaked his red rubber nose "Do you want to see a trick?" Without waiting for an answer he reached into his mouth and shoved his whole arm in his mouth and down his throat, he them ripped him arm back out and was pulling out a long train of tied-together orange hankerchiefs.

As the hankies fell to the floor they wrapped around him until he became an orange mummy.

"Ugggghhhhaaa" The orange-mummy Mikey groaned as he turned around and put his hands in front of him. "Must stop the riots…." He then climbed into a tiny soapbar-sized sarcophagus which drove away with non-existent wheels.

"Wai…." Doc called weakly before passing out again.

* * *

He didn't wake up next so must as just drift foreword and realize there was a cloudy-bottle in front of him.

The top of the bottle popped off and the smoke was released, the smoke curled, materialized and then solidified into a genie…. Or Leonardo, who was dressed just like a genie.

"You have three wishes Doc." Leonardo said, and then he took out a scythe and pointed it to the ground "First wish, a ham sandwich."

Before Doc appeared a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Next wish," Leonardo told him "a blanket."

Doc was suddenly covered by a blanket.

"Third wish, a cup of water." A mug of water was in front of him.

"And finally…." Leonardo looked at him, suddenly his eyes became bright red and his genies clothes turned into full-blown reaper garb with the too-pointy hood on, lightning flashing behind him "a swift beheading on the house!"

As Leonardo drew the scythe back and swung it, Doc screamed.

* * *

"NOOOOOO! Don't cut off my head!"

"_Doc! Dude, calm down! I'm not gonna cut it off._"

Doc opened his eyes and saw Mikey was next to him. He then concluded he was lying on a bed, and Mikey was putting a cold, wet cloth on his forehead.

"I…I…" Doc didn't know what to say.

"You are an idiot." Mikey said and crossed his arms "I found you in the ally, mumbling about Shirly and clowns. Stockman-Stein looked you over, you were overdosing on Morphine! If I hadn't found you when I did and have that shit pumped out of you, you'd be dead!"

Doc flinched.

"You've also got Valley Fever." Mike explained "Luckily it's in a minor stage so Stockman-Stein got it rendered and has you on fluid antibiotics now." Doc looked at himself and realized he was hooked up to an I.V. "Why were you trying to hide that you were sick and in pain?"

"Didn't want…" Doc slurred, feeling sleeping "….worry.." He mumbled before his head fell to the pillow and he fell asleep once more.

Mikey sighed and pressed the cloth against his brothers fire-hot forehead. Why couldn't Doc have just told him? Weren't they still best friends?

Shaking his head, Mike changed the I.V and reminded himself that he had to focus on getting Doc better first.

* * *

** This may be a random note, but I'm very sad that the Take-5 candybar is not mainstream... **


	25. Angry turtles

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

* * *

**Day Ninety-seven.**

Mike stared down at his brothers unconscious form; Mikey was twitching inside and out. His gaze occasional drifted to the nearby scalpel before he ripped his eyes away from the deadly sharp instrument created solely for the purpose of cutting g flesh.

'_Mikey_…' The voice of the shadow drifted to him and he knew it was behind him '_Come on Mikey, you know you want to…_' It almost sang.

"No, no I won't do it!" Mikey growled at it and frantically shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the malicious shadow.

He tensed up feeling an almost translucent hand on his shoulder '_Just do it Mikey, do away with him before he does away with you._'

"Shut up, go away." Mikey said past clenched teeth.

'_It'll be easy…_' It soothed '_You don't even have to use the scalpel, just smother him with the pillow, he won't even feel it, he's too out of it and theres too much morphine in his system._'

"No!" Mikey shouted; why wouldn't it leave him alone? He was not going to kill his brother!

'_It's now or never Mikey…_' It just about purred '_The other two won't suspect a thing; just tell them that he overdosed on morphine and you found him too late. The only one who will be left knowing the truth is Stockman-Stein, and he's far too loyal to you to let that tidbit of information out._'

Unconsciously, Mikey's hands as if on impulse reached to the pillow.

'_That's it.' _The shadow encouraged _'Think about how he just stood there and let Leonardo beat you. Remember how he did nothing as you were exiled from your family, how he made no move to help you as you slowly lost your mind. If he had only done something, I would not be here today…'_

Mike suddenly realized he had the pillow posed just inches away from his olive-colored brother, with that in mind he panicked. In a quick move he pulled the pillow away from Donatello and instead chucked it at the shadow behind him. Suffice to say the pillow went right through the shadow.

The ninja glared at the shadow, shaking from the fear of what he had almost done.

"Leave!" Mikey demanded and grabbed the scalpel in a threatening manner.

The shadow laughed its horrible laugh "Oh Michaelangelo, you cannot kill me; I'm a projection of your insanity. As long as your living, breathing, and crazy; so am I."

Nevertheless Mikey threw the scalpel at it anyways, the scalpel went through it and the shadow disappeared.

Fearfully, he looked back at his helpless, unconscious brother. Why had he tried to do that?! How could he try to murder his own brother?

Guilty, Mikey looked to the pillow that he had almost used to suffocate Doc with '_I… I almost really did it,_' he shakily realized mentally '_I almost tried to kill Doc._'

Before he knew it, Mike started to break down; he crouched don shakily onto the floor, body spasming with panic, tears rolling down his face '_I really am crazy! I'm a monster! An insane monster!_'

He glanced back at Doc '_I have to stay away from him, away from him and all of my brothers! I can't risk it, I might actually hurt them, I'm insane, I'm dangerous, I'm a monster…_'

He'd have to stay away from them; he didn't care if hed never see them again as long as they were safe from him. Stockman-Stein would take care of Doc until he was feeling better, but Mikey would have to stay away from him, all of them.

* * *

**Day Ninety-Eight.**

_At the Green Ninja, nighttime. _

"..An' she ain't seen him since." El finished telling Leo how Renet had earlier today told him that Doc had been sick for several days before running out of the Lair and disappearing.

"I hope Doc's okay, but he should be fine since I haven't found pain that traced back to him." Leo said, serving El another shot.

El nodded and kicked the shot back.

"Speaking of our brothers safety, Angel called me and told me she's worried about Mikey. He's refusing to see anyone right now, and even when he goes places he sneaks around to do so."

"Who da fuck cares?" El growled "Let dat maniac do what he wants!" Leo cringed at the anger, but it was understood. A month ago, Mikey had played on the cruelest prank he could think of. He faked his own death and has his ninja's inform them and take them to a warehouse. After El broke down crying, Mike rose up from the coffin and just started laughing at them.

After ranting to his broken hearts content, El said to Mikey that if he ever saw his 'crazed, evil, traitorous face' ever again, he would take his said and skewer his cracked brain once and for all, then told Mikey that he wished he had died in the rain. For once, Mikes insane barriers broke and looked as if he had contemplated his actions for once before he used a smoke-bomb to disappear.

El remained mad at Mikey, and Leo knew that their insane brother still felt rather guilty about it. But Leo still felt as if that rant was deserved, Mikey's insane pranks needed to be stopped, since he had already gone too far by faking his own death.

"What th' fuck a' you doin' here?" A new voice arose; El turned around and his amber eyes behind his scarf narrowed when he saw Casey Jones, his ex-friend.

"Havin' a drink, what do it look like?" El growled back.

Leo immediately took a huge step back. El and Casey had a falling back about three years ago, and now they were as bitter as enemies as good as they had once been friends. What exactly happened Leo was not sure, but he did now that El's life as a somewhat criminal loanshark and Casey's life as a vigilante clashed in a really bad way.

"Get th' fuck outta here!" Casey roared; the drunken crowd around them took no heed.

"It's a public place." El scoffed.

"Yea? Well it's my business an' lawful right to refuse ya service!"

"Oooh, neva' thought a gorilla knew such big words!"

"I'm givin' ya three seconds before I kick ya ass!"

Leo cringed and continued to obsessively rub a glass with a dry cloth as if a genie would pop out and grant him his wish that this argument was no happening. After a ten-minute shouting match, El finally left the _Green Ninja, _fuming.

Casey didn't say anything to Leo, even if he didn't like El he respected that even though Leo was his employee El was still his brother.

"Asshole." Casey growled at El's dark, retreating form. Leo offered no comment.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I didn't update the way I used to, but after my laptop being out for so long updating just isn't part of my routine so I'm trying to fix that :)**

**Read and review!**


	26. Started crazy and ended crazy

**Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's. **

**Title: TMNT: Mafioso.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: April/Casey…. Cuz they're already together, and now; Mikey/Angel.**

**Genre: Crime/Family…. It can be considered humor too**

**Summary: Splinters dead, Michaelangelo is the new leader of the Dragon-Foot clan, Leonardo is a bartender, Raphael is a loan-shark and Donatello's gone rogue turtle. Anything else? Oh, well Casey and April own a nightclub if it means anything….**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Mafioso, it will have a sequel when I get this thing fixed!**

* * *

**Day Ninety-nine**

Ancient One contemplated again. Over and over again he had thought about what he had said to the turtles when he cursed them... He knew what he did was right, but he'd still lied to them.

If one of them died, the others would not follow into the afterlife.

They would experiance the pain of death yes, and that itself would be traumatizing for it was unnatural for living mortals to be tainted by death... But this was not like a game of dominoes.

He'd lied. He hoped it would push them to protect each other more. Yet no matter how much he rationalized it, a wrong cannot make a right.

* * *

**Day One-hundred: The Death of Michaelangelo Splinterson**

"Hey, Doc. wake up yo." Doc heard a somewhat distant voice calling, and felt an annoying tapping on his snout; he groggily opened his eyes and saw Angel above him. He was about to ask what was going on, before he remembered the fiasco with the morphine and Mikey saving him.

"How long was I out?" He croaked.

"Only two days." Angel shrugged "Luckily Stockman-Stein pumped you full of some good meds, you're all better now. You can go home now if you want."

Doc sat up and flexed his stiff muscles "Really?" He inquired, the purple-haired girl nodded. He then looked around and frowned "Where's Mikey?"

A worried look cast on Angel's features "That's just it, he locks himself up in rooms now! I can never see him! Hell, I can only talk to him past walls. I think something's wrong with him. You've noticed it to, right?" She asked desperately.

"He's been….. crazy." Doc verified "More so than usual. Angel, is there anything you've noticed to be especially insane, even for him?"

Angel numbly nodded, looking sad and concerned "I time I heard him arguing, yelling at someone to leave him alone, but there was no one else there! But he talked as if her were having an entire conversation! He was screaming that he wasn't crazy and he would never…." She trailed off.

"Never what?" Doc pressed.

"Never…. Kill any of you."

Doc froze, momentarily his entire thought process cut itself off. "Angel…. What has been going on that we don't know about? !"

No longer able to keep it a secret, Angel finally admitted everything.

…_Everything._

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the docks…**_

Then sun was setting, and at the edge of an unoccupied dock you could find our favorite psychopathic turtle sitting staring into the clammy water, contemplating.

'_What do I do?_' He wondered '_I can't stick around, I can hurt my brothers!_' His throat closed up with dread; contrary to popular belief (cough El cough) Michaelangelo did not hate his brothers, even Leo. Leo scared him, and he couldn't help that. The real reason he drove his brothers away was so that they wouldn't see what a _beast _he had become. There was truly something wicked inside of him, and the last thing he wanted was to unleash it on the people he loved. The extreme pranks served two purposes; one was to ensure his insanity would not be bottled up, and the other was again to drive his brothers away.

They knew he was crazy, insane even.

But they didn't know the _half _of it. The only people who knew that were left alive were Angel and Stockman-Stein, and both of them were sworn into secrecy!

"Well, well; lookie here." He heard behind him and his reptilian blood stirred beneath his skin.

Mike turned and his eyes narrowed and his expression curled into a frown behind the material of his full-face mask.

"Ricky the Rat." He growled before he felt pain in his arm.

* * *

"Stockman-Stein!" Angel called as she and Doc entered the brains workshop.

"What is it?" The robot asked.

"Where is Michaelangelo?" Doc demanded; there was an intensity in his voice.

"He was here half an hour ago, but he left for some fresh air."

"Do you know where?" Doc inquired.

"I think the docks."

* * *

Numbness spread through Mikey's body and with a gurgle he fell flat on his side, twitching madly in an attempt to move but he was just unable to, all he could do was blink.

Ricky laughed and approached the paralyzed turtle, he knelled over and none-too-gently removed the dart from his upper arm, meeting Mikey's angry glare. "It's a neurotoxin." Rocky told him and dropped the needle on the wooden planks of the docks.

Mikey growled in his throat when Ricky stood up and used his foot to roll him onto his shell then moved his foot to press onto his chest instead. "I've very mad at you, Splinterson." Ricky said in a sugary voice before he kicked Mikey hard in the side of the ribs. Mikey grunted and rolled his eyes, was that supposed to hurt? Someone should really teach him how to properly kick. "Makin' it impossible to make money… You should have expected this, I wasn't gonna take that lying on my back."

Ricky walked away "Sit tight, not that you have a choice." He wa walking to a warehouse.

* * *

El picked up his shellcell "Hello."

"_El, we have a problem._"

"Doc? Dude, where are ya! Renet's been freakin' out!"

"_Not important right now, El… Mikey's crazy._"

El snorted and stared at his phone before putting it back to his ears "Doc, anyone who's met the maniac know that."

"_You don't get it Raphael!_" Doc shouted at the other end making El cringe, Doc only used his full name when he was really trying to make a point "_He's really nuts! He has a disorder El! A mental disorder! He's had it for years!_"

"What?"

"_El… Have you ever heard of ICD?_"

"He's a juggalo?"

"_ICD not ICP! It stands for Impulse Control Disorder…"_

* * *

Mikes ridged furrowed in confusion as Ricky rolled a wheelbarrow full of bricks and cinderblocks.

"You see these? These are gonna be dead weights for you… Literally." Ricky laughed; he picked up a brick and dropped it into the water. Realization hit Mikey like… Well a brick.

"But before I can sink you like a stone, I want to see the face of El Loan-Sharks brother." Mikey tensed felling Ricky grab the hem of his full-face mask. Then the ninja mask was ripped off of his head, revealing his very turtlely bald green head.

* * *

Leo woke up to the sound of the door of the O'Neil's apartment slamming open; he turned his eyes to the door and saw his brothers El and Doc standing at the doorway.

"Leo, we need you help." Doc told him "We need to drag Mikey to the Lair and keep him there."

"Why?" Leo asked; there was somewhat of a disparity to them.

"He needs help… Serious help." El said quietly.

"Leo, Mikey has Impulse Control Disorder. In fits of anger, he's killed several of his Dragon-Foot ninja, he purposely scared us off so we wouldn't be near him. He hears voices and see's things that aren't there. _He needs help._"

"…Whoa." Was all Leo could say.

* * *

"What the hell are you….?" Ricky gasped in shock at the sight of Mikey's green face, lips curled in disgust "No don't tell me… So ol' El Loan-Shark must be an ugly green alien too! No wonder he wears that fucking scarf. But no matter, I'm sure El will be really devastated to find his freak brother dead either way."

Mikey felt deep dread as Ricky pushed his closer and closer to the edge.

"Goodbye, brother of El Loan-Shar." Ricky said and gave a hard kick, pushing Mikey into the Hudson river.

Struggling to hold his breath, Mikey panicked as Ricky dumped the cinderblocks and bricks. The cement blocks sank onto him and made him sink speedily to the bottom of the Hudson river.

He looked past the water; faintly he could still see the light hitting the surface of the Hudson. His shell hit the river mud and the bricks kept him pinned. A somewhat translucent tan cloud surrounded him and hurt his eyes. Darkness filled his vision and he couldn't help but gasp at the pain he was feeling, water filling his lungs and nostrils.

He looked past the water; faintly he could still see the light hitting the surface of the Hudson.

* * *

Doc, Leo and El were roof jumping their way to the docks when they suddenly felt horrible pain filling their bodies… As if all the oxygen was being sucked out of their lungs. They gasped relentlessly for breath and screamed, it was such a horrible feeling.

Leo, struggling to do so, traced the trail of chi the pain left to the source. With his established connection to Mikey he looked through his brothers eyes.

He was staring through the water, a cloud of bubbles rising from the mouth…. And finally darkness. The worst of the pain filled their throats and chests.

"No, Mikey!" Leo managed to weakly wail before he, Doc and El blacked out from the pain.

* * *

_**The end. Of this story, see you guys in the sequel. Hopefully, but my compute is the words biggest charging bitch!**_

_**Oh man you guys must really hate me now, I mean I just killed Mikey off without warning... But really, it was intended to happen some time ago. **_

_**Basically, yes they will find out Mikey is dead and Ricky killed him, and the plot will be that the remaining three will hunt him down by banding together, which will by chain reaction cause them to act as a team again albiet an incomplete one.**_

_**R.I.P Mikey, you insane sociopathic murderer. **_


End file.
